Reckless
by Preussenlied
Summary: Natsu and Lucy took a job request that seemed to be simple enough, but proved to be slightly more difficult than they thought. Upon their return, Natsu expresses his anger about Lucy's reckless behavior on the job. NaLu smut. Lots of it.
1. Reckless

**I haven't written smut in a while, so I understand if this is pretty bad. Just trying to knock the dust off.**

* * *

"Dammit, Lucy! What were you thinking?!" Natsu shouted as the two entered the blonde's apartment. She groaned.

"If all you're going to do is yell at me, why did you follow me home?" she asked as she toed out of her shoes, sighing with the relief she felt.

"Because we need to talk about that crazy stunt you pulled today! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Oh, stop being so dramatic, Natsu," Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, you're _always_ doing crazy things."

"Yeah, that's because I know how to keep myself alive!" he yelled, glaring at the back of her head with his fists clenched at his sides. He saw Lucy stiffen.

"Excuse me?" She slowly turned to face him, eyes narrowed. "Are you saying you don't think I know how to take care of myself?"

"Oh, come on, you know that's not what I meant!"

"Yeah? Well it sure as hell sounded like it!" Lucy shouted.

"All I meant was that I've been doing this longer than you have. I have more experience and know how to get out of certain situations. Besides, our powers are completely different! You summon spirits to fight, while I fight with my own fire."

"And that makes me weaker than you? I'll have you know that I have saved your sorry ass many times, with or without my spirits!"

"It hasn't happened as often as you seem to think it did! Besides, you ran out of magic power today, so _clearly_ you couldn't handle things on your own!" Natsu's words seemed to just act as gasoline poured onto an already raging fire.

" _Screw_ you!" Lucy yelled. "It's not my fault I had to try to summon two spirits at once! Had you not gotten on top of that mutant crab-thing, you wouldn't have gotten motion sickness! So not only did I have to find a way to get you off of it, I also had to keep myself from being attacked as well! You're _welcome_ , by the way!" Lucy seethed. The job seemed simple enough, but when they had arrived, they found that the 'crab problem' that was explained in the listing was not a bunch of crabs in a city, but a gigantic mutant crab that seemed to have taken over the town as its own. They had been doing well enough, until Natsu tried to attack it from above. However, a leg of the crab had swung up and knocked him out of the air, the dragon slayer landing on the top of its shell. It wasn't long before he turned pale in the face and curled into a fetal position in hopes of calming his stomach. And so, with Loke already fighting by her side, she had to summon another spirit to help Natsu. She had been practicing well with summoning more than one spirit, but after such a vigorous fight, she was already left low on magic power.

"It's not like I tried that! I was just fine where I was!"

"You most certainly were not!" The two continued to yell at one another, having never had such an argument before in all the years they were partners.

"What did you expect your whip to do after your spirits had to go back to the celestial world for healing and you were drained of power?"

"It was all I had left!"

"You could have gotten out of there! I could have handled him on my own!"

"That's not how we work, Natsu, and you know it! We fight together until the end, no matter what!"

"Not when your life's on the line! That crab almost killed you!" With only her whip that Virgo had given her to fight with, Lucy was not left with much other choice. Yes, she could have fled to a safer area, but she was too determined to fight. She latched the whip around one of the crab's large legs, and when it raised it's claw, she was pulled up along with it. While in the air, she had found the strength to pull with all her might, managing to rip off the leg of the crab. However, in her moment of victory, it's other claw found her and grabbed hold of her, squeezing her body tightly and slamming her into the ground. Natsu, having been preoccupied elsewhere, saw this and his blood boiled white-hot and he found himself unable to control himself as he unleashed everything he had left onto that crab, getting it to release Lucy and ending it once and for all. Luckily, the injuries she endured were healed quickly once they returned to the guild hall.

"But it didn't, so just get over it! My life has been in more danger than that, so what's the big deal?" Lucy hissed.

"The 'big deal' is that I was the only other one there! Not even Happy was there to fly one of us out of there if we needed it! What if I hadn't gotten there in time, Lucy? What if-"

"Shut up about the 'what if's, Natsu! It didn't happen! Get over it!" The two were in each other's faces, both red and furious looking.

"It could have happened, Lucy, so stop taking the whole fucking thing so lightly! You weren't able to take care of yourself this time, and I don't want you to go do something stupid like that again!" Natsu yelled. Lucy's left eye twitched once with fury.

"Fuck you!" she screamed. He grit his teeth.

"Fuck me? Fuck you! I'm the one who-"

"Just shut up already!"

"I'll shut you up," Natsu growled. Before Lucy had the chance to respond, Natsu wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and closed the short distance between them, crashing his lips into her own. She squeaked in surprise at first, frozen in her spot, before she finally gave in and gripped at his opened vest with one hand and dug the other into his hair and tugged, matching the roughness of his kiss as she felt a sharpened tooth dig into her lip. She gasped and he quickly slid his tongue against hers, leaning in as close as he could, resulting in the two stumbling backwards into her room until the back of her legs came in contact with the edge of her bed.

Their hands were roaming quickly, trying to feel every part of the other, as if they would disappear from each other's arms. Natsu's hand found the front of Lucy's blouse, where it was torn enough to expose much of her cleavage. Her head fell back at his touch, breaking their kiss, but Natsu didn't falter, immediately moving his lips to her neck, his teeth dragging along her sensitive skin. Lucy thrust her chest into his hand and tightened her grip on his hair to bring him closer, needing so much more. His other hand moved from his bruising grip on her waist to her ass, cupping it and using it to bring her lower body closer, grinding his evident erection against her core. Her knees buckled at the sensation and she fell back onto her bed, dragging Natsu with her, who immediately straddled her hips and dragged his lips down her neck and to her chest, his hands gripping the torn parts of her blouse and tearing it apart further, taking her bra along with it. The action elicited a gasping moan from the blonde and she arched her back, pressing his face into her breasts, where he dragged his tongue down her cleavage and trailed it to one of her pert nipples, sucking it into his mouth.

He felt her legs jerk beneath him, making him groan as she rubbed against his straining cock. He looked up and met her eyes, the lust blazing in his reflecting in her own. Lucy cursed at the erotic sight, then even louder when he bit down, grinning devilishly at how she writhed beneath him. She released his hair to push his vest off his shoulders, her nails raking up his back as he turned his attention to her other nipple to give it the same treatment as the first. Natsu lifted a leg, pressing it between her own to have her spread them, but instead, she wrapped her legs around his thigh and ground against him, almost without control.

"Fuck, Lucy," he growled, his breath hot on her moist nipple. He looked down the length of their bodies, watching as her hips rolled forward and back against him so wantonly. Lucy fisted her hand in Natsu's scarf and pulled his attention back to her face, leaning in close. She smiled sweet, but it looked almost threatening, slowing her hips but pressing her core harder against his leg.

"Natsu, if you don't get your pants off right now and fuck me, I'm going to throw you out this window," she said, and the look in her eyes let him know she wasn't messing around. Not that he was hesitating, anyway. He only grinned that devilish grin, his sharp canines shining in the light coming in from the window. He didn't miss a beat, tearing away her skirt with a quick rip. Lucy surprised herself by the fact that she wasn't angry about him ruining her clothes, instead finding that his actions fueled the burning desire shooting down to her core.

She almost wished she had worn more clothes just so he could tear them off.

In her moment of thought, Natsu had, at some point, discarded the rest of his clothing, including his scarf. He settled between her legs, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head as he leaned in to bite and suck at her neck again while he ground his cock against her wetness, the both of them letting out throaty moans.

"Now, Natsu," Lucy hissed, rolling her hips against him in attempt to just get _more_. "Don't be gentle, either."

Natsu snapped his eyes up to hers, his pupils dilating. Something about the argument between the two of them, the heat and passion behind the words they yelled at one another, made this all happen, and it fueled the raging flames within them. He growled deep in his throat, crushing his lips to hers once again and releasing her hands to place them on either side of her head. Lucy reached between them and gripped him, stroking him a few times for herself, smirking at the reaction she got from the dragon slayer before, finally, lining him up and reaching around to grab his ass, forcing him into her in one deep thrust.

"Oh, _fuck!_ " Natsu shouted, and Lucy cried out, arching up against him and digging her nails into his ass, keeping her pressed deep inside of her. She then raked her nails up his back, wrapping her legs around him.

"Natsu, _move_ ," Lucy hissed into his ear, biting at his earlobe. He hissed and pulled back before slamming back in, the both of them gasping loudly. It wasn't long before Natsu set a pounding, unforgiving rhythm, and Lucy was loving every second of it.

"Shit, Luce…" Natsu growled against her neck, biting down at a spot that had her digging her nails further into his back. He wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood. Lucy's apartment was filled with gasps, moans, and cries accompanied by the sound of slick skin-against-skin, Natsu's thrusts growing erratic as Lucy bucked her hips, the combination having them fall out of rhythm, but everything still felt oh-so-wonderful. Natsu slid one hand down the length of Lucy's body until he found that small bundle of nerves right above where they were connected and rubbed at it to match his own pace. Lucy all but screamed, her legs tightening around him. She seemed to lose any bit of control she had left, reaching out with one hand to grab anything she could and finding her hand digging into one of the pillows by her head. Her eyes rolled back as she gasped desperately, chest heaving, and finally, the built-up pressure deep in her gut released and she screamed out again, accidentally yanking the pillow over her face and gripping it tightly now with both hands.

Natsu wasn't far behind - certainly not with the way she was squeezing him like that. He got in a few more thrusts before he couldn't hold back any longer and came with a loud groan, jaw clenching tightly and eyes clamping shut. When he was spent, he turned and fell onto the bed next to her, staring wide eyed up at the ceiling. After coming down from her own high, Lucy lowered the pillow over her chest to stare straight above her as well, chest heaving.

Neither spoke, the apartment now deathly silent, save for their heavy breathing. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that, but at this point, the sun had begun sinking below the horizon, casting an orange-ish hue into Lucy's room.

"So," Lucy began somewhat breathlessly, "that's what it's like to play with fire."


	2. Two Weeks

**Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed! It means so much to me! I also found out that I couldn't _not_ write more for this, so... yeah. This chapter was born.**

 **Also, I like to think that Natsu is more hot-headed than what is canonically shown.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Lucy smiled as she watched the usual antics happening around the guild. It still amazed her that she was living her dream. She used to read _Sorcerer's Weekly_ and imagine how lucky people are to be in the Fairy Tail guild, always wishing, but never actually _believing_ that she would be a part of it. And now here she was.

She wouldn't change anything.

"Everything okay, Lucy?" Erza asked, taking the blonde from her thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry. Just thinking," she said with a soft laugh.

"Must be something important. I've been trying to talk to you for the past five minutes," Levy said.

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it," the petite blunette said, waving her hand dismissively with a warm smile. "I was just wondering if you got any further on any of your writings."

"I have, actually! Well, not much, but still a couple chapters. I'll be sure to get them to you after I proofread them a bit more," she said, and Levy almost squealed with excitement. Lucy smiled at Wendy as she began walking by, but the young dragon slayer stopped in her tracks, her brows drawn together.

"Wow…" she said, blinking as if she were trying to understand something.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked. The girl looked around.

"Is Natsu not here?"

"Juvia thinks he and Happy left to go fishing a couple of hours ago," Juvia said.

"Do you need him for anything?" Erza asked, but Wendy shook her head.

"No, I just got hit with a really strong scent of him. I don't think it's ever been this strong," she said, not noting how Lucy's eyes suddenly widened and she tried to hide her expression by beginning to chug whatever was in the mug in front of her. "Oh, it's you, Lucy! Wow, why do you smell so stro-"

"Wendy?" Erza asked as the young girl suddenly stopped speaking, her eyes growing wide and her face turning bright red.

"Uh… Oh! Someone's calling for me, gotta go!" she lied and hurried out of the guild hall.

"Wow, what was that about?" Levy asked.

"I'm not sure," Erza said, just as perplexed.

"Um… Lucy? Are you okay?" The other two women turned towards Juvia and Lucy, the latter chugging down another drink that belonged to one of her friends. Erza's concerned expression melted away and changed into one of more amusement.

"She knows something we don't. Why was Wendy freaking out about you smelling like Natsu?" The redhead clearly had an idea as to why, but she wanted to torture the blonde into saying it.

"Lucy? Why are you so red all of the sudden?" Levy asked, concern growing for her friend. Cana, who was sitting cross-legged on top of the table that the other women sat at, lowered her keg and wiped her mouth with her arm.

"Isn't it obvious? She and Natsu totally banged," she said casually, making Lucy spit out her drink, choking on what when down her throat. Juvia went wide eyed, but patted her friend's back to help her.

"What?!" Levy shrieked. Cana just laughed, leaning on the barrel.

"So spill, blondie, how was it? I noticed you were limping a bit. Was he a total _dragon_ in bed?"

"Cana!" Levy shouted, "That's not true!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Levy," Erza said with a smirk, eyeing Lucy, who was staring down at her hands, her face still redder than a the S-class mage's hair. The celestial wizard groaned, burying her face in her hands.

"So much for keeping it a secret," she muttered, her words muffled by her hands.

"Lucy! I can't believe you and Natsu-!" Lucy's hand clapped over her close friend's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

"Shhh! Don't tell the whole guild!" Lucy hissed.

"You and Natsu…?" Juvia got a distant look in her eyes, her cheeks flushing, and the others just knew her imagination was working its magic.

"How did it happen?" Levy asked once Lucy removed her hand. The blonde sighed and looked down.

"Honestly? I don't know how it happened. We went out for that job request, and when we got back, Natsu was yelling at me for getting hurt on the job. Like, _really_ yelling at me. I mean, I've seen him mad during fights, but he's never directed anger towards me. I got pissed at him for yelling at me and what he was saying."

"Ohhh," Cana purred, a dreamy look in her eyes, "it was _that_ kind of sex. Damn, tell us about it! Rough, angry sex with a dragon?" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"He's not a dragon; he's a dragon _slayer_."

"Not to mention a pussy slayer."

"Cana!" Erza shouted with a laugh she tried to conceal, but failed.

"Wait… So all you had to do was take a dangerous job request and you got to sleep with Natsu?" Juvia asked, the gears in her mind turning. She stood abruptly. "Juvia will be right back!"

"Wait, Juvia!" Lucy called, but the blunette paid her no mind as she hurried to the request board, skimmed the job listings, then grabbed one and brought it to Mira to tell her she was taking it. Before the woman could say anything, Juvia was already rushing out of the guild hall.

"I hope she knows that Natsu was actually with me on that mission, right…? Oh, gods, she better not get herself killed," Lucy worried. The women watched the doors to the guild hall, then all turned back to one each other.

"Seriously, though, it's been ages since I had good sex like that. Tell me about it. What was he like? I mean, it's _Natsu_ , for crying out loud. He's pretty much a ten year old," the brunette said.

"Honestly, that's what surprised me most the next day once I wrapped my head around everything that happened. He acts like a child, but in that moment, he was definitely someone else. It makes me wonder what sort of personality he keeps from everyone…"

"So, uh… how _was_ he?" Levy asked timidly, surprising Lucy, but she responded.

"It was… amazing. I don't know, it was all so fast, and we were both so angry at each other. But that anger was so hot… Everything just burst between us and we couldn't keep our hands off each other. We couldn't slow down. We couldn't stop." Her eyes had closed and she was replaying scenes of that night in her head, feeling phantom fingertips pressing into the bruised areas on her body caused by Natsu's hands. She could feel everything.

"Earth to Lucy!" Cana called out. The blonde snapped out of her thoughts, her face flaming again.

"S-sorry…"

"That good, huh? Damn, I'm jealous. I mean, not that I would exactly want sex with Natsu, but just that kind of sex? Ugh, yes, please!" Cana said, picking up her keg again.

"So what are you guys, then?" Levy asked.

"I don't know… We didn't really talk after it. We were still trying to figure out what happened. He ended up sleeping over, and when we woke up, he just said he had to go since Happy was looking for him outside of my apartment. He got dressed, and left. I mean, it wasn't anything too awkward or unsettling. Just something that had to happen to avoid letting Happy find out what happened."

"So you haven't spoken to each other since?"

"No. I mean, it's not something I'm really looking forward to, either. I'm kinda hoping it just gets forgotten. I don't want to deal with the confrontation."

"You mean you want to forget about what may have been the hottest sex in your entire life?" Cana asked.

"Natsu and I have a great friendship. Yeah, I find him attractive, and even more so now, but I'm fine with remaining just friends. I don't want to risk losing him over something like this."

"But you could gain so much more!" Levy encouraged.

"That's pretty unlikely. I don't have much confidence in this sort of situation."

"It's all right, Lucy, you don't have to know everything right now. You go with what you want, nobody will pressure you into talking about it, or ignoring it. None of us will tell anyone, either," Erza said with a warm smile.

"Thank you. I just think Natsu and I need time to figure everything out ourselves before we talk to each other," she said. "Well, I'm gonna go home and take about fifteen more showers. A whole day and apparently Natsu's scent is still on me. I should try to get it off to avoid scarring Wendy any further."

Lucy stood to leave, making her way to the front of the guild, when she heard someone shout.

"Are you kidding me?! That idiot!" The man the voice belonged to nearly barreled her over as he ran past her and out of the guild hall. Lucy blinked wildly, her mind registering the image of Gray's disappearing form in the distance. She couldn't help but laugh. Mira must have told him about the job Juvia had taken not long before.

* * *

" _Natsu? Natsu! Are you in there?" Lucy groaned at the high pitched voice, pulling her comforter over her head in attempt to drown out the sound. She felt the bed shift behind her and her eyes snapped open. Someone was in her bed?!_

 _Oh._

 _Oh_ _._

 _Lucy swallowed thickly, laying completely still in hopes of not gaining any unwanted attention from the man who was in her bed._

 _ **Oh my god, I had sex.**_

 _ **Angry sex. Rough sex.**_

 _ **With**_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **.**_

" _Fucking cat," she heard murmured right behind her ear, making her go rigid. He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off of his body, his breath on the back of her neck. She then felt him stop moving completely, and could only assume that he just remembered the situation, as well. She felt the bed shift further as he sat up, and Lucy slowly moved to do the same, holding the blanket over her chest. She refused to look at him directly, but saw from the corner of her eye his body in the glow of the morning sun, all muscle and man. He ran a hand through his hair and the simple action itself nearly made Lucy melt._

" _Natsu?" Happy called again, his voice right outside the window. Luckily, the exceed couldn't see through the thin curtains._

" _Shit… Uh…" she saw him turn to look at her, and she did the same, but he wouldn't meet her eyes, his face flushed as he swallowed thickly. "Um… Morning?"_

" _Morning," Lucy muttered in response._

 _Silence stretched between them before a shadowy movement from outside the window reminded them of why they were awake._

" _I, uh… Should probably get going," Natsu said, eyes scanning the room, most likely looking for his clothes so that he wouldn't have to take the time to search for them after getting up. Lucy only nodded, pulling her legs in close to her body to allow Natsu to leave the bed with ease, having been lying on the side that was against the window. He crawled awkwardly over her and quickly pulled on his pants and scarf, holding his waistcoat and sandals in his hands. He was standing silently in the center of her room, and Lucy finally turned to look at him._

" _Hey, uh…" He was clearly struggling with words to say. "I'm s-"_

" _No, don't… don't apologize. It's okay. For what happened, and you leaving. Don't worry about it," she said, offering him a small smile, albeit slightly forced. Natsu walked to her, reaching his empty hand out and placing it on her cheek. She subconsciously leaned into his touch, eyes finally meeting his own._

" _I'll talk to you soon, okay?" he said, as if assuring her that they_ _would_ _talk again and that he wouldn't let what happened ruin what they had. Of course, it was easy to say that now. Give everything time to set in, and his mind might change. For now, though, Lucy would take this. It was hope. She smiled softly and nodded. He gave her a smile of his own before climbing over her again and throwing open the window, though not enough to expose Lucy's form to Happy._

" _Hey, buddy!" she heard him say in his usual cheery voice. "Where've ya been all night?"_

 _Lucy listened as their voices grew distant before finally disappearing altogether. She sighed, lying back down and clutching the comforter tightly around her body. She wasn't sure what was to come, or even what to think._

 _Maybe if she just ignored it, and he did, too, it would be like nothing happened._

Lucy scoffed at her thoughts about the other morning as she turned a corner of Magnolia, walking to the outskirts of the city without any idea of where she was really going.

Natsu's demeanor had completely changed when he greeted Happy. He was so good at masking what happened. As she told the other girls, she wondered how much she _didn't_ know about Natsu, if he was able to conceal things so well.

Sighing, Lucy shook her head in attempt to clear it. Almost two weeks and she still didn't know what she wanted from Natsu. She hadn't spoken to him since that morning, and she was beginning to wonder if Natsu even wanted anything to do with her anymore. She desperately hoped that wasn't the case. It had only been two weeks. They just need more time. It _was_ a pretty big thing that happened between them. It would take time to settle.

" _God-fucking-dammit_!" roared a voice, making Lucy jump. Before even realizing what she was doing, she found herself running through the nearby woods towards the voice, her instinct to help taking over.

Of course, when she found herself at Natsu's home, she almost wished it hadn't. She wasn't ready to face him yet.

She took in the scene, realizing that the fuming dragon slayer hadn't seen her yet, and noticed that the front area of the property was littered with furniture - a bed, a couch, dressers, tables, chairs, you name it, it was there. Why were all of his things out on his lawn? It had rained the night before and the skies were still looking pretty dark, as though rain would begin to fall any second now.

"That's it! I'm gonna kill him! I'm gonna fucking kill him! Pranks are fun and all, but this is just a total dick move!" Natsu shouted, pacing around his yard, fists in his hair.

"Calm down, Natsu!" Happy shouted. "I'm sure Gray didn't know it was going to rain. Probably an honest mistake."

"Honest mistake my ass! That ice prick totally planned this!" Flames were burning from his hands as he removed them from his hair and continued his pacing. He then stopped, his brows furrowed. It didn't take long for Lucy to realize he picked up her scent and immediately turned to see her among the trees.

 _Shit._

"Uh, hey, Natsu… What happened?" she asked, feeling entirely out of place. The shock on his face melted away and he looked back to the mess on his lawn, his anger returning.

"Gray fucking happened, that's what," Natsu seethed, "and I'm not letting him get away with it. Happy, go find him and tell him he'd better get a running start, because once I find him, I'm not letting up."

"Aye, sir!" the exceed shouted before flying off to find the ice mage. Lucy bit her lip, refraining from telling him that fighting it out probably isn't the best answer, but by the look in Natsu's eyes, she decided that arguing with him on the matter wasn't a wise idea, either.

"It looks like it might start raining again soon," Lucy said quietly.

"Of course. Just my luck," Natsu growled. Lucy swallowed, then squared her shoulders and tried to build up her confidence.

"Here, I'll help you get this stuff back inside before that happens," she said, moving to one of the dining chairs near where Natsu stood.

"Don't bother. I got it," Natsu grumbled, beginning to drag a dresser towards the door of his house.

"I'm here now, so I might as well help." Natsu only scoffed and Lucy glared over at him. "What's your deal? I'm just trying to help you out, but you're just being an ass to me!"

"So now you're interested in talking," Natsu muttered almost incoherently.

"Excuse me?" Lucy nearly shouted.

"You heard me! Two weeks and all of the sudden you show up acting like nothing happened!"

"Don't act like you haven't done the same thing! Hell, you've barely shown your face around the guild hall, and I'm pretty sure it's because you think I'm going to be there."

"Oh, don't flatter yourself," Natsu spat, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not flattering myself! You have put in just as little effort in trying to talk with each other as I have! Don't play victim, you jerk!" Lucy yelled, jabbing her finger at his chest. Natsu growled and swat her hand away. Lucy narrowed her eyes and shoved at his chest with her hands. "Don't touch me!"

"Funny, that's not what you said two weeks ago," Natsu snarled. Lucy's eyes widened furiously.

"How dare you!"

"What? You wanted to talk about it, so let's talk about it!" Natsu yelled.

"I will not discuss it with you right now when you're being such an asshole!"

"Make up your fucking mind, then!"

"Fuck you!" Lucy screamed, placing her hands on his chest again and shoving him _hard_. He stumbled back, tripping over some of his things before his back fell against his front door, Lucy pressing him further into it as she crashed her lips to his fervently. Natsu was quick to fist a hand in her hair at the back of her head, his other hand grabbing at her ass to pull her closer against him.

Lucy reached behind him and fumbled for the doorknob, turning it once it was in her grasp. Their weight against the door forced it open the rest of the way, but before Natsu could fall onto his back on the hardwood floor, he turned them so that he would land on top of Lucy, but also shielding Lucy from any pain the fall may have caused.

No sooner had they landed than his mouth was on her neck, tongue licking, teeth biting, lips sucking. She gasped beneath him, a hand going into his hair to tug at it. He growled and moved further south, his sharp canine dragging along her skin and her mind began racing with memories of two weeks ago when he did the same thing.

" _Natsu_ ," she breathed, rolling her hips up against his. She heard a low chuckle come from the dragon slayer as he gripped her hips, then raised his head from where he had buried them in her cleavage, eyes boring into hers with such intensity. He said nothing as he suddenly got up on his knees, and Lucy wondered if he suddenly became the more rational of the two and would put a stop to this.

Her wonders quickly dissipated when he seamlessly flipped her over on the floor, then raised her hips upwards. Lucy barely had time to comprehend the new position when she felt his hands flip her skirt up, then tease at the thin fabric of her panties.

"Fuck, you got wet so quickly," he growled, his finger tracing the dark spot that covered her core. She mewled, trying to rub herself against his hand, but he moved away, then gripped her panties in his fist and tore them away from her body in one swift movement.

"Oh, gods," Lucy moaned, dropping her head into her arms that rest on the floor. Natsu's hand then stroked her ass, pulling away long enough for the blonde to question whether he would leave _now_ , but instead, his hand came down with a loud smack, jolting Lucy's body as she let out a loud cry, her back arching.

"Good girl," he purred quietly, reaching a hand between her thighs to stroke her dripping cunt and sinking a finger into her heat. She rolled her hips, whimpering and moaning and whispering for more.

And more he gave.

He pressed a second finger into her, but was then quick to add a third, thrusting them in and out of her quickly as his other hand pulled his pants down his hips enough to release his aching cock before pressing that hand onto her shoulder blades, keeping her upper body pressed against the floor. He pulled his fingers out of her, bringing them to his face and inhaling deeply. Lucy looked over her shoulder at him and the sight of him dragging his tongue along his fingers, lapping up her juices, sent desire shooting to her core. He grinned at her, bringing back that devilish look he had two weeks ago.

"Natsu… fuck me," she breathed, raising her ass further into the air.

"Oh, I plan to," he replied before suddenly thrusting into her. The angle differed from the last time, and he seemed to go deeper into her, making them both let out cries of pleasure as he began thrusting hard into her, his hips snapping against her. The lack of furniture and decoration in the house seemed to amplify all of the noises they made, the sounds echoing as they bounced off the bare walls.

"Yes..! Harder!" Lucy cried out, and Natsu was not one to disappoint, slamming harder into her. His hand on her back moved up, fisting into her hair and tugging it back, making her look at him. Her eyes held a fiery lust, no doubt mirroring his own, and he growled at the intensity of it. Lucy's mouth fell open, purposefully giving him the most wanton look he had ever seen before and fueling his desire. If she wanted to play like that, he would certainly comply. He grinned darkly at her before shoving his thumb into her mouth.

"Suck," he commanded, and she did with a deep moan, her tongue wrapping around his digit. When he pulled it out, he used that hand to deliver another smack to her ass before he pressed his thumb against her ass, making her gasp and clench down around him. "Ah, ah, sweetheart… It'd be better for you if you'd just relax."

"N-Natsu," she whimpered, but did as he said, willing her muscles to relax as his thumb slowly pressed into her. Lucy's head jerked forward, falling down into her arms again as she let out a guttural groan, squeezing around him again. The sensation seemed to do her in, and she screamed, arching her back and pressing her hips back against him as she came violently around him.

"There ya go, let it out, Luce," he grunted, delivering several harder thrusts before he found himself unable to hold back any longer and came with a cry of his own, his hand in her hair tugging harshly before he stiffened, remained still, and slowly pulled his thumb and cock from her. He fell to his stomach beside her, face buried in his arms as he fought to catch his breath.

"What are we doing?" Lucy breathed after a long stretch of silence.

"I have no idea… but whatever it is, it's hot as hell." Lucy tried to stifle a laugh because, yes, it was true, but she didn't want to suffer through more weeks of silence from her friend.

"We can't keep doing this. It's only happened twice, but that's two times too many."

"Right. I agree," Natsu replied, his voice muffled.

"But…"

"Oh, thank the gods!"

"Shut up, I just… Yeah, it feels _so_ amazing, but these past two weeks were absolute hell," Lucy said, fighting the urge to look at him. He was the first to do so, though - turning his head to rest his cheek against his folded arms. She gave in and did the same, looking into his eyes.

"I don't know how we're supposed to talk about this. That's why I never came to you."

"That's exactly my reason. I mean… What are we supposed to say? 'Nice fuck, don't you agree?' That's hardly helpful…" Natsu began laughing at her words and she felt the atmosphere lighten.

"Look, let's just… try to ignore what happened? I mean, I don't want to, but until we're ready to really face what happened…"

"I know," Lucy said when he trailed off. "I agree. But we have a problem."

"Uh oh."

"Wendy caught your scent on me and some of the girls found out what happened between us," Lucy said, averting her gaze. Natsu was silent as he tried to think of what to say.

"Well, I guess just… we shower the best we can and get our scents off each other, then act like nothing happened. Let the girls think it was a one-time-thing for now."

"Yeah, that could work," Lucy said thoughtfully with a nod.

"But… what about us?" he asked, and she looked at him again.

"We go back to normal. It won't be easy, but I think we can do it. Let's just… try not to get mad at each other. Especially in public." Natsu laughed again and nodded.

"Sounds good. I don't think the guild will take too kindly to me bending you over the bar and fucking your brains out over one little argument." His words sent heat coursing through her veins again, but she tried hard to get the images out of her head. Lucy sat up, straightening her skirt as Natsu adjusted his pants to cover himself again. They remained sitting on the floor for a while, until they could hear the soft patter of rain against the windows. Lucy couldn't help but laugh, Natsu rushing to his feet with a loud curse and running outside.

"Look on the bright side, Natsu," she said as she followed him out to help him drag his possessions inside, "at least the place will be clean!"


	3. Adrenaline

**I am amazed that the amount of feedback I have gotten in just a few days of posting this! Thank you everyone who had reviewed/favorited/followed! It means so much to me! I'm glad you're all enjoying reading this as much as I am writing! It's not over yet, though! Enjoy! Also, a lot of page breaks this chapter, I'm sorry..**

* * *

"I'm going to fuck you so hard that you forget how to walk," Natsu growled in her ear before biting at her earlobe.

"Yes…" Lucy whimpered, back arching up against him. However, he pulled away.

"Yes?"

"Y-yes, sir! Please fuck me!" she corrected, crying out when he slammed into her at a harder pace now, his hand in her hair tugging to expose her neck.

"Good girl," he grunted, and the strain in his own voice sent shivers down her body, taking satisfaction in knowing that while he was playing this commanding role, she was still having the same effect on him that he did for her. "You're mine, Luce. I'll make sure the whole world knows it. I'll make you scream my name until you shatter all of the glass in Magnolia, and everyone will _know_ that you belong to a dragon."

"NATSU!" she screamed out, and Lucy's eyes snapped open, chest heaving as she shot upright in bed.

A bed that was empty, except for her. She looked out of her window and saw the sky was still dark. With a groan, Lucy fell back into her bed, pulling a pillow over her face.

For the last month she had been having the most erotic wet dreams about Natsu - his cock buried deep within her; his face between her thighs; her mouth on his cock.

 _Wait a minute… did I say 'yes, sir'? What the fuck is happening to me?! I'm developing all these weird kinks now! This seriously needs to stop. How can we go back to normal when all I want to do anymore is fuck him?_

* * *

It was faint, but Natsu still heard it, his ears perking up from where he sat on the river bank. By instinct, his senses screamed that Lucy was in danger, but he also caught a very light scent of her, as well, and he _knew_ she wasn't in danger and screaming for him to save her.

Ever since their first time falling into bed together, Natsu had been able to hear and smell Lucy from a greater distance than ever before. He wasn't sure if it's because he was subconsciously searching for it, or if it was just ingrained into his senses now. Whatever it was, it was straight hell for Natsu.

It had been a month since they fucked against the floor of his home, but that month seemed to feel like an eternity. Yeah, they had managed to go back to normal, joking and talking as they used to, but at night, things would change. He would smell, think of, and straight up _desire_ Lucy. So much so that, for the first time ever, he would be unable to suppress any of those feelings and make an excuse to be alone for a while for him to relieve himself.

And now was definitely one of those times.

"Hey, uh, Happy? You stick around and try to catch some more fish. I'll be right back," he said as he stood.

"Aye, sir!" Happy said gleefully. "I'm gonna catch the biggest fish while you're gone! You're going to be so jealous!"

"Yeah, right!" he said with a laugh, "I'm totally going to catch something bigger when I get back!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever!" Happy said, eyes trained on the water. Natsu turned and walked quickly back to the direction of his home. Once there, he went to a far corner and lifted a floorboard that he had never got fixed and pulled out a box. He inhaled deeply, eyes closing, before he tugged the lid off and reached inside, pulling out the lacey white fabric from a month ago.

 _I'm such a perv…_ Natsu thought. But then again, Lucy _had_ been the one to give them to him. As they were bringing in all of his stuff from outside, she had picked the ripped garment up and looked at it, biting her lip, before walking over to Natsu and pressing them into his hand, eyes dark and sensuous as they looked into his own.

He almost threw her to the floor to take her again, but refrained, knowing that doing so would not help their situation.

Of course, giving him her panties didn't either, but he wasn't going to say _no_.

So maybe he wasn't a pervert. And if he was, then Lucy was right there with him.

Natsu got up and walked over to the hammock hanging nearby and fell into it.

"Oh, Lucy… What have you done to me," he murmured as he lifted the fabric to his nose, taking in her lingering scent, and used his other hand to free himself from his trousers. He wrapped his hand around his burning cock, giving it a few strokes as he began to picture his blonde haired goddess spread out before him.

* * *

"Uh oh," Lucy said as she approached Natsu and Happy sulking at a table in the guild hall. "What happened now?"

"Natsu is a jerk!" Happy shouted, turning away from the dragon slayer with his arms folded.

"Oh, come on, Happy, I said I was sorry!" Natsu yelled.

"Sorry doesn't cut it! You abandoned me!"

"I went back to the house!"

"You said you were gonna come back!"

"I fell asleep!"

"Jerk!"

"Hey!"

"Whoa, guys, calm down," Lucy said, taking a seat in front of them.

"They've been arguing like this for the past three hours," Gray said with annoyance as he continued to eat.

"Gray, darling," Juvia said as she sat beside him with her head lowered and her hands in her lap, "may Juvia go and get herself something to drink?"

"Is that code for 'finding another S-class mission to try to take on by yourself'? Because if so, no," Gray said. Apparently the request she had grabbed was an S-class mission that would have been impossible to take on alone, but luckily Mira had told Gray about it and was able to catch up to her before she arrived at where she needed to go. Gray dragged the water mage back to the guild hall with a rather sizeable bump on her head.

"Juvia promises it's not that. She is just thirsty."

"Yeah, well, I don't think I can trust you when you say that. I'm going with you. Come on," Gray grumbled as he got up and took Juvia by the arm, pulling her up to the bar. The blunette nearly swooned. Lucy wanted to laugh, but her attention was brought back to the pouting duo.

"So… what happened?" she asked. Natsu sighed.

"I was just fishing with Happy at about midnight last night, when…" his cheeks flushed, but covered it with an exaggerated cough, "when I had to go to the bathroom. I went back to the house, did what I needed to do, but ended up falling asleep. Is that a crime?"

"It is when you said you'd come back, but never did!" Happy yelled.

"Look, I'm _sorry_! I don't know what else you want me to do!"

"There's nothing you _can_ do, Natsu! The damage is done."

"Then why don't we just drop it?"

"Because you're a jerk!"

"Guys…" Lucy said, attempting to calm them down.

"You can't just call me a jerk and expect to win the argument!"

"I can too, you jerk!"

"Stop that!"

"You stop that, you jerk!"

"HEY!" Lucy yelled, gaining more attention than she needed from the rest of the guild. "Natsu, it wasn't nice of you to leave Happy like that, but Happy, he apologized. I'm sure if he could go back in time and change it, he would." The exceed seemed to relax a little, but was still being stubborn. "By the way, what were you two doing fishing at midnight?"

"It was more, like, waaay later than that," Happy added.

"Okay, but what why?"

"Natsu's been having trouble sleeping all month, so we just go fishing to pass the time." Lucy looked to Natsu, but he purposefully looked away, busying himself with picking at the tablecloth.

"Wait a minute, Natsu's been having trouble sleeping? Is the world ending?" Gray said as he and Juvia returned to the table. Natsu glared at him.

"Shut it, popsicle."

"Maybe you just haven't been expending enough energy," Erza said as she came to the table, having overheard the conversation.

 _Don't I know it_ , Lucy thought at the same time Natsu nearly choked on the drink he was taking. She flushed, wondering if he had been thinking something similar.

"I have the perfect solution! There's a new dark guild that's formed just outside of Onibus. They aren't too strong, so I think we can take them out pretty easily," Erza said with an excited smile.

"Yeah, maybe doing some good ass-kicking is just what I need! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu said brightly, standing up. "Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go!"

"Natsu, wait for us!" Lucy shouted as he ran out of the guild hall. The others sighed before going after him, Gray making sure Juvia followed in tow.

* * *

"Gray, you were fantastic!" Juvia gushed, grabbing onto his arm and holding him close as they watched the magic council carriage pull away with the six members of the dark guild inside.

"You were pretty great, too, Juvia. See? It's a lot better when you're fighting something you can handle, and with _other people_ ," he said. Juvia sighed.

"You will never let Juvia forget her mistake, will you?"

"Of course not! It was a stupid idea!"

"Hey, where's Natsu and Lucy?" Erza asked as she looked around.

"I haven't seen them since the fight. Do you think we missed someone and they went after them?" Happy asked as he flew up to try to get a bird-eye-view, but had no luck.

"I don't think so, I know for a fact there were only six members."

"Who cares, let's go get something to eat. I'm sure they'll show up," Gray said.

 _Some alley, not too far away…_

"Holy fuck, Luce," Natsu groaned, his head rolling back against the brick wall behind him. He heard a giggle and looked down with sharp eyes as she grasped the base of his cock and pulled her mouth off of it, lifting it to lick from base to the tip.

"Feel good?" Lucy asked, her breath ghosting his wet cock and sending shivers down his spine. She saw his eyes darken and she grinned before taking him into her mouth again - all the way down to her throat.

" _Fuck!_ " he cried out, hands tugging at her hair. His hips jerked on their own accord, forcing himself further down, but she took him completely, having pushed aside her desire to gag. She moaned around him as he pulled at her hair, making him let out a strangled grunt of his own. Suddenly, he pulled her off of him and to her feet, turning to shove her against the wall and lift her effortlessly. He crashed his lips to hers, reveling in the way she wrapped her legs around his waist and tangled her fingers in his hair.

"I need you, Natsu… It's been too long," she whispered breathily. He groaned and reached down to tug her panties aside under her skirt and wasted no time in thrusting into her and setting a quick rhythm.

They had been fighting enemies as they normally did, but suddenly the two looked over at one another, adrenaline coursing through their veins in a way that was all too similar to the way it did when they argued with each other the last two times.

They were barely able to finish off the dark guild members before they were dragging each other to a more secluded area, where Lucy shoved him against a wall and fell to her knees before him and yanked his pants down his legs.

"I want to keep fucking you," Natsu groaned into her ear as he thrust into her. "I can't - _fuck_ \- I can't stop thinking about you… I can't stop jerking myself off to the thought of you."

"M-me neither," was all she was able to whimper out. He quickened his pace, moving one of her legs upwards until it rest over his shoulder. She gasped at the stretch and the new angle, but certainly didn't complain - especially when he brushed against a certain spot deep within her. "Yes! Right there!"

"Come for me, Lucy," he said as he bit down on her neck. And come she did, her mouth dropping open in a silent scream as she came, clutching around him tightly until she was nothing more than a quivering mess as he came with her.

Natsu couldn't help but chuckle as she fell limp in his arms and he had to reposition her so that he could straighten their clothes and hold her in his arms. She had a scrape on her head, and while Natsu didn't like to see her hurt, he knew it could serve as an excuse.

"Hey, there they are!" Happy called out as he saw Natsu approach them with Lucy lying in his arms. Natsu cursed under his breath.

"Shit, is she okay?" Gray asked, taking a moment away from trying to figure out where the best place to eat in the area was. He rushed to them, checking out the gash on her head. "She's unconscious."

"Uh… yeah. One of those guys got her good and she used up a lot of energy, but I found her right before anything bad happened. She'll be fine. She just needs some rest," Natsu lied, thanking whoever was watching down on them that no other dragon slayers were there with them. They'd call his bullshit before he could even blink. Though, of course, she _did_ use up quite a bit of energy.

"Perhaps we should head back to the guild, then," Erza said.

"Nah, she'll be up soon. Trust me, she's gonna need some food when she wakes up," he said, suppressing a grin.

"Like she needs it," Happy muttered.

"It's a good thing she's asleep, Happy. She'd probably kick your ass back to Edolas," Erza said.

"Why do you think I took the chance to say it now?"

"If you're sure she's gonna be all right, let's head over to the diner nearby. It should only be about a ten minute walk," Gray said.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she came up for air underneath the warm water of her bath, her muscles finally relaxing and her mind easing.

It had been beyond embarrassing to wake up in the middle of a diner, propped up against the wall of the booth everyone was seated in, especially when she didn't realize she passed out in the first place.

 _That'll stroke Natsu's ego for sure_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes.

 _His ego's not the only thing of Natsu's I wanna stroke…_

"Oh my god!" Lucy shrieked at her own thoughts, submerging herself back under the water. When she came up for air again, she sighed and pulled the plug on the drain, standing and reaching for her towel. After drying her hair the best she could and pinning it loosely on the top of her head, she wrapped the towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom.

Only to let out a scream at the shadowy figure standing in the center of her dark room.

"Shit! Luce, calm down, it's just me!" the man yelled, running closer to clap his hand over her mouth. In the light from the bathroom she saw the wild pink hair of Natsu, and relaxed, before going rigid and shoving him away.

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to break into my apartment without me knowing!"

"A lot?"

"Yes! A lot!"

"Well, anyway, I can't stay long, but I needed to talk to you," he said, turning more serious. Lucy swallowed thickly. She wasn't sure she liked where this might be going.

"Natsu, is this about-"

"Us fucking? Yes. Look, we've been doing great at acting normal and everything, but a whole month of not having you after those two mind blowing times was complete hell for me. Even the two weeks between the first and second time was hell." Lucy flushed, clutching at the towel around her body.

"Our friendship is really important to me," she said, slowly raising her eyes to meet his.

"Trust me, it means the world to me. That's why those two weeks were so brutal. Yeah, the sex was great and I wanted it again, but I missed my best friend." He took a deep breath. "Do you enjoy it? The sex?"

"Enjoy it?" Lucy figured there was no point in being shy. "I... well, I never felt anything better. What happened was crazy and intense and felt so damn good that I've been dreaming about it for the past month." Natsu seemed to relax, his shoulders dropping, but he still appeared nervous.

"Good. Well, in that case… I want to maybe offer something," he said, looking down. He took another deep breath and let it out. "What if we… y'know… kept our friendship, but also… kept sleeping together?"

"Wh-what?" Her eyes widened, but he refused to look at her.

"Right, stupid idea. Forget I said it," he said, face flaming red in the darkness. "Goodnight, then," he muttered as he turned to leave, but Lucy reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"You mean like a friends-with-benefits thing?"

"Is that what it's called? Then yeah. But like I said, it's stupid, so-"

"No, it's not." Now it was Lucy's turn to breathe deeply. "I think it could work. Today was amazing. The other two times were amazing. It would be nice to not have to get pissed at each other just to have an excuse to do it…" When Natsu snorted, Lucy looked to see him trying to hold back a laugh. She narrowed her eyes.

"S-sorry," he said, trying to suppress a grin, "it's just you said _do it_. It's such a juvenile term. It just sounds funny at this point." He was right, it did sound strange to say, especially since they were far past the point of just _doing it_. Hell, they were never at that point. They jumped head-first into hardcore fucking. But still, he was such a child sometimes.

"Anyway," she continued, "I think we should try it out. It could help with some of the pent up frustration I've been feeling, and you, too, probably. Like you said last time, one argument could end in us fucking over the bar at the guild. This would be much safer." Natsu grinned happily.

"Glad you think so. Now, I've gotta go meet Happy by the river. I promised him a redo of last night since he thinks I abandoned him when I went go jerk off to the thought of you."

"Y-you what?" Lucy asked, eyes widening. Natsu gave her his devilish grin.

"Sweetheart, you _do_ remember that I have great hearing, right? I could hear you calling my name as clear as day." Her face burned bright red - exactly the reaction he was hoping to get from her. "By the way, thanks for the panties."

"Will you just leave already?!" Lucy screamed, smacking his arm. Natsu laughed and climbed onto her bed, standing on the window sill before turning back to her.

"Shit, almost forgot. Um… How are you feeling? Y'know… after today?"

"A little sore, but nothing I can't handle," Lucy said, willing herself to _just stop blushing already_. He smiled at her.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow, then, yeah?" he asked. Lucy smiled and nodded, and he jumped out of the window.

"Dammit, Natsu, use the door next time!" she shouted after him. She could hear his laughter fading away as he ran off. She couldn't help but smile as she closed the window and fell to the bed.


	4. Close Quarters

**Thank you all who have reviewed/followed/and favorited! It means the world to me! Let me know what you thought of this chapter! I love hearing from you guys!**

* * *

Three times.

Lucy and Natsu have slept together three times before they decided on their little friends-with-benefits arrangement.

How many times have they slept together since the arrangement?

Zero.

Fucking. Zero.

 _I don't get it!_ Lucy thought as she sat at one of the guild hall tables, her knee bouncing beneath it. Out of nerves or frustration, she wasn't sure. _How is it that we were able to have loud, rough sex_ _ **three times**_ _without getting caught, and now all of the sudden, since we decided we wanted to_ _ **keep**_ _having sex, we can't seem to find the time of day?_

In the week after the arrangement was agreed upon, they were always getting interrupted - either something comes up, or someone comes around.

Unfortunately, the only ones not _coming_ were Natsu and Lucy.

And it was starting to piss the celestial mage off.

And now to top it all off, there was a party to celebrate the return of Gildarts. Lucy wasn't sure how long he had been gone this time, but regardless, it must have been long enough to warrant a party.

Of course, a busy party crowded with people should be the perfect opportunity for two people to slip outside, right?

Wrong.

So _very_ wrong.

And Lucy wanted to blame the stupid dragon slayer who was too busy either trying to pick a fight with, or hearing stories of adventure from, the returning crash mage. If he would just turn the fuck around and make eye contact with her, she could convey to him how much she _needed_ him. Yeah, she knew he's been getting desperate as well, but right here in this moment, it seemed he was too preoccupied to think about fucking the blonde.

Against the wall.

From behind.

Pulling her hair.

Biting her neck.

Whispering filthy words into her ear.

 _Stop it!_ Lucy hid her burning face in her hands and rubbed her thighs together in an attempt to ease some of the building pressure between them. She raised her head again to look around, just in time to see Natsu suddenly perk up.

He turned his head to the side and Lucy could see his brow furrow and his nose twitch. His eyes widened fractionally. When he stood, he nearly knocked the chair over, saying a few words to Gildarts and the rest of the group sitting with them before turning away. Almost instantly, he caught Lucy's eyes, and she saw the way his onyx eyes seemed to darken even further. He gave a slight jerk of his head to the stage area, the movement so slight that Lucy almost didn't catch it. She swallowed thickly and nodded, watching him turn and walk away. She stood and straightened her skirt before making her way to the stage where Natsu had disappeared behind the heavy curtains.

She had barely set a foot backstage before a hand grabbed her wrist and she was yanked into the darkness and shoved up against a nearby wall, a pair of lips pressing demandingly against hers.

"What were you thinking about?" Natsu growled against her lips when they parted. Lucy was already panting.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she breathed, her head rolling to the side as his mouth went to her neck. She hissed when she felt a sharp prick against her pulsepoint, then gasped as he put his hand under her skirt and roughly rubbed a finger against her.

"Bullshit. I could _smell_ you getting wet. What were you thinking about?"

"Y-You!" she cried out in a whisper, head rolling back and eyes closing. "I was thinking about you fucking me. Natsu, I need you. I need you so fucking badly."

"I need you, too, Luce," he whispered hoarsely, pulling away and looking around in the darkness. There was no telling when someone might want to put on a little performance or drunkenly sing to the crowd, so where they were was not at all a safe place for this. He gave an 'ah-ha' sound before dragging Lucy away from the wall and shoving her through a door. She yelped when she fell over a small prop table, but she didn't even have time to straighten up before Natsu was right behind her, his groin right against her ass.

"Fuck, I've dreamed about bending you over a table for so long," he groaned as he grabbed her hips and ground himself against her.

"Looks like today's your lucky day," Lucy moaned, wiggling her ass against him. She heard him shift and bump into quite a few things with a curse.

"This place is so goddamn small," he muttered, barely having enough room to pull away from her to tug his trousers down. "Trust me, I want nothing more than to eat you out, Luce, but I need you too much right now."

His words sent desire shooting to her core, a soft moan falling from her lips, even more so when he flipped her skirt up and seamlessly tore away her panties. _Gods_ , she loved that.

"It's okay, I need you, too. But," she looked at him over her shoulder with a glint in her eyes and a smirk on her lips, "I'm definitely holding you to that."

"Oh, believe me," Natsu said as he dragged his cock through her wet folds, the both of them shuddering at the feeling, "I will _definitely_ have my face buried between those sweet thighs of yours the next time."

With that, he thrust into her, forcefully enough to push all the air from her lungs and she clutched at the table.

"Oh my go-!" Natsu clapped a hand over her mouth, leaning over her and pressing his front against her back as he began to thrust into her.

"Shh, gotta stay quiet, sweetheart," he rasped into her ear. "Wouldn't want the whole guild to hear you screaming out as I fuck you, would you? Unless, of course, you're into that sort of thing," he said with a chuckle. Lucy rolled her eyes, and since she couldn't yell at him, she opened her mouth and bit at the hand covering it.

"Ouch!" he cried out in a whisper. She giggled, and his eyes narrowed at her. "You little minx. Now you're really playing with fire." She hummed against his hand and pushed her hips back against him in hopes of getting him to move faster and harder. And thank the gods, he did.

He re-positioned his hand at her mouth so that he could place a few of his fingers at her lips, and she was quick to take them into her mouth, sucking at them with soft, sensual, beautiful noises that had him rolling his head back, his other hand holding her hip in a bruising grasp as he pound into her.

When he felt her finger pressing against his own to get into her mouth, though, he looked back down at her, even though he couldn't exactly see what she was doing.

Until, of course, she removed her finger and brought it around her back.

 _Oh, fuck._

This woman was going to be the death of him. But what a glorious death it would be.

He watched, mesmerized, as her little finger pressed against the tight ring of muscle above where they were currently joined. He groaned with her when she slipped it inside.

"Fuck, you really liked it when I did that the last time, didn't you?" he said hoarsely. She only moaned in response around his fingers. His hand moved from her hip and to her hair, twisting her blonde locks around his hand and tugging, making her cry out louder now at the sensation. "Never would I have thought my little Lucy Heartfilia was such a dirty girl. Look at you, you've got all your holes filled now. _Fuck_ , it's so hot."

Her breathing picked up and she was letting out a series of moans and he just _knew_ she was close.

"Don't go over-exerting yourself again, sweetheart. Wouldn't want you passing out again," he purred, clearly priding himself over how much he exhausted her the last time. He heard her growl and she bit down on his fingers. He chuckled, the sound low and sexy. "Such a feisty little thing. You wanna cum?"

She nodded quickly, despite the restriction of the movement caused by him holding her head up by her hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her ear.

"Then do it," he growled before suddenly biting down on her neck. Lucy screamed around his fingers which, luckily, muffled the sound. She clenched around him like a vice as she came, her hips bucking wildly against the table. He removed his fingers from her mouth and grabbed her jaw rather roughly, turning her head to kiss her hard, drinking up her whimpering sounds.

Suddenly, though, she pushed him away, pulling her finger from herself and forcing him out of her. He was too stunned by her actions to comprehend what she was doing until he found himself now halfway sitting on the table and Lucy falling to her knees, wasting no time in taking him deep into her mouth.

"Oh, _shit_!" he shouted, covering his mouth with his own hand as he watched her. Amusement twinkled in her eyes as she moved, her hand raising to squeeze at his balls, and he knew he was done for, and he knew just what she wanted.

His other hand went to her hair again and pulled her against him until her nose pressed against his pubic bone and he came with a strangled groan, eyes closing tightly and jaw clenching.

Lucy hummed and drank him down, swallowing everything he had to offer.

When she finished, she pulled back and wiped at her mouth with the back of her hand, then grinned up at him. Natsu slumped, barely catching himself before he sunk to the floor, his knees hardly supporting him.

"Holy fucking hell, Luce," he breathed out. "That was… fuck, that was… _fuck_."

"That good, huh?" she giggled, clearly proud of the mess she turned him into. She tugged his trousers up over his hips and straightened her skirt. She then found her ripped panties and picked them up, 'tsk'ing and shoving them into one of his pockets. "Starting a collection, are you?"

"Says the person who keeps _giving_ them to me," he retorted. She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, I think you can find better use for them than me. They _are_ ripped beyond repair."

"And what use would I have for them?"

"Same as the other pair. They must make for great jack-off material, right?"

"They do, but now that we can fuck whenever we want, I don't think I'll be doing much of that."

"So do you want me to take them back?"

"No!" Natsu shouted childishly, covering his pocket with both hands protectively. Lucy laughed and shook her head. When she saw him starting to look at her with an amused and seductive expression, she raised a brow. "What?"

"You _totally_ know what we have to try after today," he purred.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb, Luce. I put my finger in your ass to experiment the first time. Now I _know_ you love it." He wiggled his brows and Lucy's face became bright red and she punched him in the arm.

"S-shut up!"

"Oh, don't go getting all embarrassed now!"

"Just be quiet. We'll figure that out when the time comes. Right now we should get back out there before people realize we're missing. ...Oh, fuck."

"What?" Natsu asked as he saw Lucy's eyes widen. She buried her face in her hands.

"Gajeel and Wendy! What if they heard something? Or _smelled_ something? We're so fucked!"

"No, sweetheart, _you're_ so fucked." She glared at him between her fingers, but he continued. "Shower rooms were installed here in the guild hall, remember?"

"Yeah, because somehow you and some others always end up smelling like absolute shit when coming back from a mission," Lucy muttered.

"And the music is loud enough out there that they would have to really be trying to listen for us to hear us," Natsu continued. "See? We're all good." Lucy seemed to relax, nodding.

"Now, solve the issue of me having no panties."

"Well, I'm not a miracle worker."

"You asshat."

"The best of them all!"


	5. Hot Mess

**I was stuck over what to write first since I had two ideas, but given some of the dialogue in the last chapter, I decided I should write this one before the other.**

 **Thank you all who have given feedback! It means so much! Let me know what you think, and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Lucy. … Luuuuucy. … Psst, Luce, wake up!" they were soft whispers, but it still sounded like hell to the blonde, who groaned and buried her face further into her pillow once she realized she didn't have a blanket on her to pull over her head. "Oh, come on, don't be like that."

"Go away, Natsu," Lucy murmured, closing her eyes tightly at the slight pain brought upon her head just by talking. She heard the man sigh and the sound of retreating footsteps. Instead of her door opening and closing, though, she heard movement in the kitchen before the steps sounded again, gradually getting closer.

"I got you some painkillers. And some water," Natsu said. Lucy turned her head slightly to the side and looked at him, wanting to confirm that he really did have what he said he did, and quickly sat up, despite the pain it caused her head, and took the items from him, taking the pills and chugging down the water. Natsu laughed as he climbed onto the bed, sitting at the foot of it. "Jeez, slow down, Luce. What's the matter with you?"

"Shut up," she said, taking a deep breath after finishing her water. "I feel like I was run over by a stampede of horses."

"How much did you drink last night?"

"I'm not sure if I wanna know..." Yesterday, Fairy Tail received a shipment of alcohol that had been ordered by accident, and since it was a fairly new drink that nobody except Macao and Cana have ever had before, the whole guild decided to try it out once the two confirmed that it was pretty amazing. Of course, one drink turned into… a lot, given that it became a Fairy Tail party, and unless Lucy tried really hard to remember (which she was in no state of mind to do at the moment), last night was really just a blur to her.

When she saw Natsu staring openly at her chest, she looked down and yelped, realizing she was completely naked.

"What happened to my clothes?!" she shouted despite her headache and pulled her pillow over her body. Natsu laughed.

"When I brought you home last night you wanted a bath." Lucy groaned and noticed her clothes scattered all over the floor. "And you wanted _me_ to give it to you."

"What?!"

"Calm down, Luce. Why are you so embarrassed? It's not like I haven't seen you naked before. And trust me, your body is _nothing_ you should be ashamed of," he said with a wink. Lucy flushed further.

"Yeah, but I was drunk! I don't even remember it! I can only imagine how much of a mess I was…"

"Oh, believe me, Luce, I remember _all_ of it." She wanted to smack that shit-eating grin off his face.

"I don't want to hear about it now," she murmured, hugging the pillow closely.

"So you've got a hangover?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah," Lucy muttered.

"Like… a pretty bad one?" Natsu inquired, and Lucy saw the way his dark eyes seemed to shine all of the sudden.

"What are you up to?" she asked, brown eyes narrowing. He grinned.

"Nothing at all. It just so happens that I know of a way to help your headache." Lucy perked up.

"What is it?" she asked, but almost wished she hadn't after seeing how predatory his expression became - a look that sent shivers down her spine. He reached out and grabbed her ankle, quickly pulling it and dragging her down the bed until her back was laying flat on it. "Natsu!"

"Shh, screaming is only gonna make your head hurt more," he said with his devilish grin, reaching up and yanking her pillow away to reveal her flushed body. He licked his lips.

"Stop looking at me like that," Lucy said weakly.

"Why?"

"B-because you look like you're going to devour me."

"Well, sweetheart, you aren't wrong," he said, placing his hands on her thighs to spread them apart and leaning in to where she could feel his hot breath on her core. Without a second thought, he dove in.

"NATSU!" she screamed, immediately regretting it after her head began to pound. However, with the way his tongue was working her, she quickly forgot about her head. Her hands went to his hair, tugging at it and using it to pull him closer. Her thighs closed around his head when he took her clit between his lips, and he had to pry her legs back open so she wouldn't crush his skull. Her back arched, and Natsu glanced up the length of her body, taking in the way her chest was already heaving. Past her breasts, he saw her face flushed, her eyes scrunched shut, and her mouth open in what was now a silent scream.

"There's a good girl. Try to relax a little, okay?" he murmured against her flesh. "I can't make you feel better if you keep tossing your head around like that."

"N-Natsu, please," she breathed out in a soft whisper, opening her eyes to look down at him.

"Already close?" he purred, dragging a finger along her soft, pink folds. He watched her face as he slowly pressed the digit into her, her eyes clenching shut again. She tugged at his hair and he leaned in to tease his tongue around her clit, curving his finger upwards within her and stroking at her walls, reveling in the way her body jerked. "I'm gonna give you the best orgasm of your life."

Of course, she couldn't find her voice to tell him that each time they were together, she received a better orgasm than the last and that each one was the best of her life. Besides, he already had a big enough ego when it came to pleasing her in the bedroom.

But _fuck_ , where did he learn to be so damn amazing at going down on a woman? Not that she really cared, but when she pictured Natsu eating her out for the first time, she wasn't expecting such skilled work.

"You taste so fucking good, Luce. I tasted you on my fingers that one time when I was fucking you on my floor, but goddamn, this is so much better. I can't tell you how long I've wanted my face buried in your sweet cunt."

"Holy shit," Lucy breathed, rolling her hips against him. She hoped Natsu never lost his habit of dirty talk because she was in love with it. He pressed another finger into her and, with them both curled, began thrusting them in and out of her with quick, deep movements as his mouth closed over her again.

Lucy had ceased to make any noise as her entire body began to jerk and writhe on the mattress, her fingernails digging into his scalp rather painfully, but he was honestly enjoying the bite of pain. He very gently took her clit between his teeth, and that's when she gasped deeply, as if desperate for air, then went silent again as she seemed to curl in on herself, her upper body lifting from the bed and her hands trying to pull Natsu closer to her as she came hard, her inner walls closing tightly around his fingers. However, he didn't relent. If anything, he began thrusting his fingers faster.

"N-no! Na- _ahhh!_ -tsu! I-" her words were drowned out by her own cry, her back slamming to the bed and her hips jerked as she seemed to come again, only this time rather than the feeling of a tight knot coming undone, she felt something rush from her body.

When it was over and she realized what happened, she gasped, jerking upright, a look of utter mortification on her face. She removed her hands from Natsu's hair and covered her mouth. However, when he raised his head, he was grinning more widely than ever before.

"Well I'll be damned," he said, his mouth and cheeks glistening with her release, "Lucy's a squirter."

"Wh-what was that? Oh my god, Natsu, I'm so sorry!" she said quickly, her face burning bright red. Natsu laughed.

"Luce, calm down, why are you apologizing?" he asked as she tried to scramble out of bed and most likely find a towel; however, he grabbed her before she could get up.

"What do you mean _calm down_? I just… I… y'know!" she was gesturing wildly with her hands at him. Realization dawned on him.

"Wait… you thought you…" Suddenly, he burst into laughter. "Trust me, Lucy, you did _not_."

"Then what the hell was that?"

"You mean there's something you _don't_ know?" She glared at him, but panic remained in her eyes and he couldn't take her seriously. "Look, that was my goal. I _wanted_ you to do that. I wanted to see if you could. And, lucky me, you can."

Lucy wasn't exactly sure what happened, but figured she didn't exactly want to ask Natsu about it. She'd do some research later. For now, she suddenly felt very tired. Natsu crawled up the bed and maneuvered her around so that he could untuck the comforter and pull it over her, crawling in next to her and pulling her into his arms. They had not exactly cuddled like this before, and Natsu hadn't even been staying over as he normally did since they started sleeping together, so this was definitely new territory, but Lucy was far too tired to question it or inform him that this might be dangerous grounds.

"What about you?" she whispered instead, her eyes already closed as she rest her hands on his chest, subconsciously nuzzling her face into it as well. She felt his chuckle vibrate through him.

"We'll worry about that later when you're not hungover anymore." She hummed in response, allowing for sleep to take over.

* * *

"Will you stop looking so smug?"

"Nope."

"Seriously? What are you going to say when someone asks why you're grinning like that?"

"Who's gonna ask?"

"I don't know, just stop it!"

"Come on, Luce, I was great. Admit it."

"Why do I need to admit it?"

"Because I wanna hear it."

"I don't care what you wanna hear, I'm not saying it!"

"Say what?" Lucy turned to Natsu with an expectant look in her eyes as Happy suddenly flew up to them.

"Yeah, Natsu. Say what?"

"That I'm the best dragon slayer in the world!" Natsu said brightly. Lucy rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest and continued walking forward. Natsu laughed and caught up with her again. "Come on, it's true. Fire kicks ass. I'm _hot_."

"Shut up," she hissed, whacking him in the arm, trying to suppress a smile.

"So where have you guys been all day? The sun is almost setting," the exceed said.

"Lucy had a massive hangover, so I was just… Making sure she was getting better," Natsu said, clenching his jaw to avoid grinning.

"Ohh… Yeah, Lucy, I heard you were crazy last night. I was hearing all about it when I went to the guild hall this morning," Happy said with a snicker. Lucy groaned. She still hadn't heard about what happened, but at this point, she wasn't sure she wanted to. She couldn't have been _that_ bad, right?

However, as she walked into Fairy Tail, she immediately wished she hadn't even woken up that morning.

Everyone turned to stare at them, then a few people began to chuckle amongst themselves. Other people were saying things that didn't quite make sense to her (it most likely had to do with what happened last night). She tried to ignore them as she and Natsu made their way to the bar.

"There's the love birds," shouted Bisca, and Lucy froze and looked up at Natsu with wide eyes, but he placed a hand on her back to keep her walking forward and, with a gentle look, he told her with his eyes that no, their secret was not out. She relaxed, but it still made her wonder what Bisca's comment meant. They reached the bar, where Mira was smiling warmly at them, then looked as though she had just remembered something. She knelt behind the bar and came back up, holding a purple blouse out to Lucy.

"What-" then it dawned on her. Lucy's face flushed bright red as she quickly snatched the shirt from the woman and crumpled it into a ball in attempt to hide it as nearby mages chuckled. "Natsu," she whispered to her side, "what the hell did I do last night?"

"Oh, sweetheart," he whispered as he leaned in close to her, chuckling softly, "you're in for one hell of a story."


	6. Mishaps

**Thank you all who have given me feedback! It means the world to me and definitely fuels my motivation! I'm so glad you're enjoying this!**

 **Also, I want to answer a sort of 'FAQ', if you will, and that regards the potential romantic relationship between Natsu and Lucy. I want to inform you all that I am a sappy romantic at heart and love me some good happy endings, so perhaps keep that in mind!**

 **I hope you enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

"A-and then, get this, y-you climbed Elfman like a fucking _tree_!" Natsu said, his arms wrapped around his stomach as he laughed hysterically.

"I _what_?!" Lucy shrieked. After she had gotten her shirt back from Mira, she decided she _really_ needed to get out of the guild hall. She wasn't sure what happened last night, and Natsu was acting far too smug for her liking. So, she dragged him to the river near his home and prepared herself for the embarrassment of hearing what was to come.

Apparently the moment Lucy's memory started to fade from last night was about the same time things started to go downhill. According to Natsu, she had:

Taken off her shirt and claimed she and Cana were 'twinsies.'

Danced with Vijeeter atop almost every table in the hall.

Stretched herself across the bar and began to purr and meow like a cat.

Joined Gajeel in a duet on stage.

Made Natsu chase her around the guild hall.

And now, she had also apparently climbed Elfman in hopes of escaping Natsu.

"This is so bad. Oh my god, I can't believe it…" Lucy said, burying her face in her hands.

"So what you're saying is I should spare you the more raunchy details?"

"WHAT?" Her head shot up and she was wide-eyed and clearly on the verge of panicking. Natsu, of course, just laughed.

"Relax. Like I said, our secret wasn't spilled. The girls still think what happened between us was a one-time thing. But that doesn't mean you didn't almost compromise it all." Lucy really didn't want to ask, but she had to.

"Wh-what did I do?"

"You sure you wanna know?" Natsu asked. She nodded slowly. "Well, when you were sitting on Elfman's shoulders, I said I was going to take you home and get you to bed. Really, I don't think I ever saw such excitement on anyone's face. You looked like a kid on Christmas morning in a room full of presents."

"Oh, god…"

"When you finally complied, you were physically wrapped around me and wouldn't let go. You put my scarf around yourself and you were all over me, whispering in my ear all the things you wanted me to do to you, dragging your lips under my ear. I got your ass out of there as fast as I could."

"Oh my god, Natsu, I'm so sorry… I could have ruined everything. I mean, if someone were to find out… that would be awful. I'm so sorry." She looked to him, but saw an unreadable expression on his face as he picked at the grass. Realizing he had fallen silent, he looked up at her with that charming grin of his.

"No worries, Luce, I had it all under control!"

"So then you got me home and I wanted a bath?"

"If you want the short story, yes. That is eventually what happened."

"Eventually?" Lucy squeaked. Natsu crawled towards her, and she instinctively leaned back until she was lying in the grass and he was over top of her. His voice lowered to that deep, husky sound when he spoke again.

"Well, you tried to get out of my arms and pull me into any alley we walked past." Natsu leaned his head down and ghosted his lips over her jaw. Lucy let out a shuddered breath. He reached up and pulled his scarf away, and Lucy's eyes widened at the bruises and bitemarks that littered his neck and throat. "When you weren't trying to escape, you were busy doing this."

"I…" Lucy began, but wasn't sure what she was going to say, anyway. Natsu leaned back in and nipped at her earlobe, making her gasp.

"You kept telling me how much you needed me. You used such crude language that I never would have imagined little miss Lucy Heartfilia ever saying."

"Wh-what… what did I say?" Lucy breathed out, her hands moving to clutch at his vest. She wasn't sure she wanted to know, but what she _was_ sure about was that she wanted to hear him continue speaking in that voice.

"You were practically begging to be fucked, Luce. You told me you needed my cock filling you up. You tried to put my hand between your legs to make me feel how wet you were for me." As he spoke, Natsu slowly trailed a hand up her inner thigh and under her skirt, lightly brushing his fingertips against her covered core, teasing her with barely-there touches. "When I finally got you home, you fell to your knees in front of me, begging for me to let you suck my cock until I came down your throat, on your face, and over your tits."

"I-I would never have -" Lucy tried, but a low chuckle cut her off, along with the feel of Natsu's hand slipping beneath her panties to stroke a finger along her heat.

"You did, Luce. Oh, you begged and pleaded. Of course, you were drunk and I was far too sober, so I tried to pull you to your feet, but you dragged me down with you and straddled me, and you started grinding yourself against me like a dog in heat." One thick finger pressed into her, followed quickly by another, and Lucy whimpered, biting her lip to prevent from crying out, her eyes closing tightly.

"As much as I would have loved to have laid there and let you bring yourself to the edge just like that, I knew I couldn't allow it to happen. I picked you up and brought you to your bed."

"Th-the bath…" Lucy whispered breathlessly.

"I'm getting there, but it wasn't quite time for that yet. You did strip, though - whimpering my name as you pulled of your clothes, putting on a little show for me. It wasn't quite a stripper show, as you were drunk off your ass and hardly coordinated, but it was still something that was hard to look away from. Of course, that may just be because everything about your body turns me on." One of Lucy's hands dragged down his chest and Natsu nipped at her neck in response.

"I wanted to leave, but only because I knew I needed to before I lost control. But then you started moaning my name and I couldn't look away once I turned to see what you were doing. Do you know what you did?" Lucy shook her head. Of course she knew, given the context, but she wanted to hear him say it. "You had your legs spread and two fingers buried deep inside your pussy, your other hand grabbing at your breasts. Your eyes never left mine, and you weren't holding back any of your noises. You were moaning and whimpering and crying out my name, and I could only watch."

"D-did I…"

"Did you what?" Natsu breathed, curling his fingers within her and making her whimper. "Did you come? Oh, yeah, you did, and you _screamed_ for me and I wasn't even touching you. I was standing across the room and you were acting like I just gave you the fuck of your life." He pressed a soft kiss to her pulsepoint before asking softly, "does that make me a pervert?"

"No," Lucy said, surprising him. Her hand reached the waistband of his pants and tugged it downward the best she could in her position and wrapped her fingers around his cock, stroking it softly and making him groan into her neck. "I'm glad you watched, Natsu. So if you're a pervert, then so am I. I may not remember it, but I'm _very_ glad you watched."

"Fuck, Lucy," he hissed, his hips jerking.

"What happened next?" she asked, turning her head to drag her tongue along one of the many bitemarks adorning his neck as she continued to stroke him.

"You said you dirtied yourself… and that you needed a bath. I - _fuck_ \- I told you to take one when you woke up, but you demanded I give one to you. But I knew that if I touched you, I wouldn't be able to take my hands away. You didn't give me a choice, though. You got up and jumped at me, wrapping your arms around my neck and your legs around my waist asking _please, please, bathe me, Natsu_ in that breathy voice of yours. I wasn't sure what to do."

"What _did_ you do?" Lucy asked as she rolled her hips against his fingers with a moan, then swiped her thumb over the head of his cock, making him curse into her ear.

"I… I didn't really have to do anything. You were silent for a moment, then - _god, Luce_ \- then, right into my ear, you snored louder than I had ever heard." Lucy's eyes widened and she smacked his arm with her free hand.

"I don't snore! Way to ruin the mood!" Natsu only chuckled, biting at her neck again.

"You did, though, and in that moment it was a wonderful sound. I put you in bed and covered you up with one of those blankets on your chair, then left," he said, thrusting himself into her hand to make her move it again. She did, slowly.

"A-and that's it?" Lucy asked, gasping as he pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing it in small circles.

"That's it. I came back this morning to check on you, and you know what happened from there."

"You're very generous," Lucy breathed, tightening her grip around him.

"How so?" he grunted.

"Out of both of my orgasms between last night and this morning, you had nothing."

"Who's to say I didn't go home and put those panties of your to good use?" His words sent desire shooting to her core.

"Well, even so, you had only a memory to rely on. Last night, you were there in the flesh for me to stare at and fantasize over. This morning you went down on me like your life depended on it. And now, you seem to be determined to make me come again," she said, moaning when he began thrusting his fingers into her more quickly.

"Is that a bad thing?" Natsu muttered against her skin.

"Not at a- _ahh_ -ll. You won't hear me complaining, but I think I owe you a reward for taking such good care of me last night and this morning," she said, biting at one of the bruises she had left on his neck, making him groan - even more so when she moved her fist around him faster.

"Lucy," he breathed into her ear, his arm faltering its movements as he thrust against her hand. His head fell to her shoulder and he whispered her name over and over, a breathy mantra in her ear and she decided then she would ignore all of what she was feeling below in thanks to his hand just so she could focus on him. He felt so warm and thick and heavy in her hand and she loved it.

"I love your cock, Natsu," Lucy whispered, licking the shell of his ear and reveling in the way he shuddered against her. "I love how thick it is; how it fills me up; how it tastes and feels. But most of all, I love how you react when I touch it."

" _Lucy_ ," Natsu breathed. Lucy smiled and twist her hand as she moved it up and down his length, occasionally swiping over the head and squeezing at the base.

"Come, Natsu. I want you to come on me," she said, carding her free hand through his hair before gripping at the pink strands. She bit at his neck again and repeated, " _Come, Natsu_."

The dragon slayer released a low groan, his hips jerking once, twice, before he stilled and shuddered again as his release came and landed on her shirt. His fingers had long since stilled within her and he slowly moved them again.

"Natsu, you don't-" Lucy began, but felt him shake his head against her.

"I want to," Natsu said, curling his fingers again and pressing his thumb against her clit and rubbing at it. She was already close, worked up from working _him_ , so it wasn't long before she was gasping, tugging at his hair, and clenching around his fingers. When she came down, she felt his lips press against her neck gently, a gesture that made her swallow around a lump in her throat, and she weakly pushed at him.

"All right, off you get," she said, and she could have sworn she heard a groan come from the man, but he rolled off from over her nevertheless, lying beside her in the grass. The sun had long since set and they found themselves staring up at the dark, starry sky.

"That could have been far more romantic had I known the stars were out and I wasn't telling you about your drunken mishaps," Natsu said.

"Well, it's a good thing we're not doing this for romance, then, huh?" she said with a teasing smile when she looked over at him, but his eyes remained on the sky. After a long while, he looked over at her.

"Your shirt is probably ruined," he observed, and Lucy lift the hem of it to get a better look at it, then reached beside her, holding up the purple blouse she had gotten from Mira earlier.

"My drunken mishaps were only looking out for me in the future," she said, and he chuckled.

"Right, of course. _That's_ why you took it off." She sat up beside him and began pulling off her shirt and putting the other on, buttoning up the front.

"Ugh, I'm never going to be able to walk in there again without facing total embarassment."

"Nah, something else will happen that will completely outweigh what you did. If not, I know that they don't all know everything that happened. A lot of them were pretty drunk, too."

"Still. But… thank you - for getting me home."

"And getting you off?" She looked at him to see that shit-eating grin of his shining in the moonlight and she rolled her eyes, batting at him.

"Oh, shut up."

"I'm never going to let you forget what you said."

"I figured you wouldn't," Lucy said with a groan. She then sighed and stood up, straightening her skirt. "I should probably get going. It's getting late."

"You can stay here," Natsu said, sitting up, but she shook her head.

"Thanks, but I think I need to curl up in my own bed and wallow in my embarrassment from yesterday."

"Well, let me walk you home, then," he said, and didn't give her a chance to respond before he was on his feet and walking towards town. She sighed and followed him, clutching her dirtied shirt in her hand.


	7. Noise Complaint

**I'm amazed at how many people are enjoying this story! I never imagined it would be so well received! Lots of smut in this one, but it's my gift to you all before I go on vacation (and before I be an ass and throw in a little drama). The end is in sight for this fic, as I know I cannot drag it out with the plot I have given it. It's heartbreaking to say, but don't worry, there are still a few more chapters, and I will be making more one-shots, so if you have any prompts, my PM's and Tumblr asks are open! I love hearing from you guys, so let me know what you think!**

* * *

"We're helping them find out, so you'd think they'd at least give us a room with a nice view," Lucy muttered as she pulled back the curtain of the window and looked out to see nothing but more buildings.

It was the time of year when quests were scarce, so Fairy Tail mages were snatching up whatever was available whenever it was available. Natsu had spotted a request that seemed simple enough for a rather large reward, and Lucy was in need of rent money.

The job was placed by the Sunlight Inn in Crocus, a five-star hotel that was being vandalized, but the culprits are impossible to catch. Natsu would have liked a little more action, but he figured he'd help Lucy out by taking the easy money.

"Guess we'll just have to occupy ourselves otherwise," she heard Natsu purr from behind her. She bit her lip and turned around, only to see him staring at the Lacrima-Vision. "Sweet! They got new movies on here!"

"Of course," Lucy murmured, rolling her eyes. She then grabbed her suitcase and began to unpack and put things in drawers. They weren't sure how long this mission would take, especially since the vandalizers have evaded authorities so skillfully for so long, and they decided to pack for a week.

"Oh, I like that one," she heard low in her ear. Lucy jumped, clutching the bright red lace lingerie in her hands and turning to see Natsu standing _right there_. He had a hungry look in his eyes and Lucy swallowed. "Is it new?"

 _Yes_ , she wanted to say. She had bought it just before leaving for this mission. She had bought it _for_ this mission. But she wouldn't tell him that. Instead, she whacked his arm, brows furrowing.

"Don't scare me like that! You could have gotten a Lucy Kick where the sun doesn't shine," she said, but Natsu only chuckled.

"Wouldn't be the first time." He leaned in, placing his hands on either side of the dresser and trapping her between them, his eyes going down to her breasts. "That little number you got there makes me wonder what you're wearing right now."

 _The same thing, but in purple_ , she thought. Instead, though, she composed herself. She loved the effect he had on her, but at the same time, she didn't. It worried her with how weak she became when he was around. She needed to get ahold of herself.

Leaning in, Lucy dropped her eyelids halfway, smiling slowly at him, and saying, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

A growl sounded in Natsu's throat, a sound that never ceased to send desire coursing through her veins, and he leaned in quickly.

A knock sounded on the door just before they crashed together, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"Room service!" Natsu dropped his head with a groan, and Lucy bit her lip to fight a smile. She turned around and put the lingerie in her drawer before slipping under the barrier of his arms to answer the door.

"Ah, you must be Miss Heartfilia. It is an honor to meet you," the man on the other side said. Lucy recognized him as the owner from the picture of him on the request form. She stepped aside to allow him in.

"Likewise," she said kindly. Natsu had since pushed himself away from the dresser and approached the two with that bright grin of his.

"Hey, Mr. Carriedo! Great to see ya, bud," he said, extending a hand. The man smiled and shook it.

"Mr. Dragneel, it is so very nice to see you again. Especially since this time you are not wreaking havoc on the hotels in the area," he said with a cheery voice. Then, his expression turned to one of distraught. "Thank you both for taking this request. I cannot find out who is vandalizing my hotel and it is driving away business! It is so very terrible."

"We'll take care of it. Do you know anything about them?" Lucy asked.

"Not much. Oh! But I have found that they are carrying out these crimes during the day. I do not know how, but they manage to slip into other rooms and do horrible, horrible things. I have checked the surveillance lacrima but cannot seem to pick up any suspicious activity. There are even hall monitors and they say that nobody enters or exits any rooms through the night, but a maid will go to clean empty rooms at night and come back to tell me that another room has been destroyed."

"Well, leave it to us. We'll get these guys and kick their asses good and hard!" Natsu said excitedly.

"Oh, thank you so very much! I must be going now, but if there is anything you need, just signal the front desk and we will be at your beck and call!" The man was out in a flurry and Lucy blinked.

"Well he was an excitable man."

"Yeah, he's pretty cool, though. Really likes his hotel. Anyway, it sounds like the people are doing this through the day, even though the surveillance lacrimas aren't picking anything up," Natsu said.

"And given the time now, it might be a little late for them to try anything now. We'll have to wait until morning," Lucy said, taking a look at the clock. It was for the best. She was pretty tired after having to comfort Natsu on the train here.

The dragon slayer agreed, then fell onto the bed, stretching out on it with a happy groan.

"The sheets are so soft," he said, voice muffled in a pillow. Lucy laughed softly and grabbed her pajamas, then walked to the bathroom to get dressed. She almost felt ridiculous for what she packed - a silky sea-green nightgown that dropped down to the tops of her thighs and was held over her shoulders with thin straps. The hem and outline of the gown was laced in black, and Lucy looked into the mirror, letting her hair out of the high ponytail she had been wearing. Was she expecting sex on this mission? Well, yes. If she didn't get any, she'd be both disappointed and a little embarrassed. However, she also wanted to tease Natsu a little, if only for the first night.

"We've been sleeping together for, what, two months now, and you're still changing in the bathroom?" Natsu said when she came back out. She bit her lip, then watched as he turned his head, a joke on the tip of his tongue that immediately died away when he saw her. His eyes widened and his mouth fell open as he looked her up and down.

Since they began sleeping together, they had not been _sleeping_ together. They would always leave each other's place if they were together at night, then meet up again. It was just a rhythm the two had fallen into to avoid complicating things. Now, though, they were going to spend the night together, and Natsu was now seeing her new-and-improved pajama wardrobe.

"Fuck, Luce," he breathed, and it took all Lucy had not to grin. Instead she just smoothed her hands down the silk.

"You like it? It's incredibly comfortable." Natsu was silent, but she still didn't look at him as she lay down in the other bed that Natsu wasn't occupying. She could feel his eyes burning into her, making her smile into her pillow. Mission accomplished. She heard him groan and shuffle around in bed a bit before falling silent.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

" _You're so tight, baby - fuck!"_ Natsu's eyes snapped open, irises blazing. He'd been listening to the couple next door go at it for the past hour, and he cursed his stupid enhanced hearing for it. Now, however, they were getting louder - and currently banging against the wall that separated their two rooms.

" _Fuck me harder - Yes! Just like that. Oh, your cock feels so good!"_

Natsu groaned, burying his face into his pillow. It wasn't fair. If he wasn't getting laid tonight, then he shouldn't be forced to listen to two other people getting it on. Sitting up, he looked over at Lucy. Maybe he could wake h-

" _YES! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!"_ Lucy bolted up with with a loud gasp, eyes wide. _Wait,_ she thought after a moment, _that's not my voice. And I was gagged, so there's no way I could have -_

Lucy felt eyes on her and turned her head to see Natsu's silhouette in the dark, parts of him illuminated in the moonlight that really did wonders for his muscles. Her attention was then torn away from him, though, by the picture frames rattling against the wall, followed by more shouted obscenities.

"Welcome to the world of the living… and the fucking," Natsu grumbled.

"Holy shit," Lucy breathed. "They're really into it."

"Yeah. And they've been going at it for an hour."

"Two hours?" She looked over at him and found him with his elbow propped up on his knee, chin in his hand and looking thoroughly unamused. Lucy bit her lip, then untangled herself from the blankets and made her way to Natsu's bed. He raised a brow at her as she placed a knee on the bed, slowly crawling towards him.

"They're pretty loud, aren't they?" Lucy purred, rearing up on her knees and placing delicate hands on his broad shoulders, her fingernails dragging lightly over his skin. Natsu's mouth had run dry, too preoccupied with watching the way her breasts were nearly spilling from her nightgown to say anything. She trailed one hand down his chest, slipping beneath the sheet around his waist, and cupping him through the fabric of his boxers. "I'll bet we can be louder."

Natsu growled and shoved her to her back, crawling over her and crashing his lips against her own. She moaned against him, hands tugging at his hair and he slipped his hand beneath her nightgown to feel for her panties, only to be met directly by her wet folds.

"Fuck, Luce, just what the hell were you dreaming about?" Not only were the neighbors keeping him awake, but he had no doubt Lucy was having some intense wet dream because her aroused scent had filled the room. She giggled against him, grinding herself against his fingers.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He would, actually, but that was a conversation for another day. Natsu moved down the bed and grabbed the backs of her thighs, lifting her legs high into the air and was quick to bring his mouth down to her core.

"Fuck!" Lucy cried out at the sudden sensation, her head rolling back, hanging over the foot of the bed. Her hands went to his hair, pulling him closer as his tongue pressed into her, working her over with such an intensity that had Lucy already seeing stars, even more so when he began thrusting two fingers within her.

"Don't hold back," Natsu said against her, sucking at her clit and making her hips jerk. "I wanna hear everything."

"N-Natsu, I - Oh, god!" Her back arched off the bed and she cried out, toes curling as she came against him. She heard a low chuckle come from him, and he quickly flipped her over, raising her up onto her knees and thrusting into her from behind before she even came down from her climax.

"Fuck, you're so tight right now," Natsu grunted, grabbing onto her hips tightly and thrusting forward into her. Lucy clutched at the sheets, but when she went to bury her face into them as well, she felt her hair being tugged back, forcing her head up, and his warm mouth pressed to her ear. "This was your idea, sweetheart. Don't hold _back_."

Lucy cried out as he emphasized his last word with a particularly powerful thrust that wracked her entire body. She managed to turn her head a bit, a sly look in her glazed-over eyes.

"The same goes for you, then," she breathed through a moan, then clenched around him tightly.

"Holy _fuck_!" he shouted, his nails digging into her hip. He grit his teeth and looked down at her. "You little minx."

Lucy was about to say something - what it was, she had no clue, as she was cut off by blooming heat against her ass, making her gasp loudly. She looked over her shoulder again at Natsu, who was grinning at her and smoothing a hand over the pain.

She was tempted to shout at him, but deep inside, the pain that it caused sent a thrill through her. So instead, she bit her lip, giving him an alluring look, and he growled, raising his hand and bringing it down against her again.

"Yes!" Lucy cried out, back arching. She rocked her hips back against him and he quickened his pace, removing his hand from her hair to reach around and rub furiously at her clit. "Natsu!"

"That's it. Scream my name," he grunted, and she did, squeezing around him like a vice as she came, Natsu not far behind with a shout of his own. Lucy collapsed where she lay near the foot of the bed, and Natsu fell back into the pillows. Natsu's chuckle broke the silence in the air.

"They're quiet," he said, and Lucy let out a breathy laugh.

"Good. They know their place."

* * *

Apparently, they did _not_ know their place, as Natsu and Lucy found themselves being kept awake by the exuberant neighbors once again the following night. The two wouldn't back down, though, and upped the ante with some dirty talk, done mostly by Lucy, as though she had her own personal quarrel against the woman in the other room.

"You're so deep inside of me," she said, her head rolling back as she dragged her hips against his, riding him hard. Natsu groaned, fingers gripping her hips bruisingly hard to help guide her movements over him. "Your cock is so fucking big, it's stretching me so wide I feel like I'm gonna split!"

" _Oh, Glynn! I'm going to come!"_ the woman (whose name they learned was Poppy) cried out loudly. Lucy let out a soft, breathy laugh, trailing her hand down her body to rub at her clit.

"Natsu!" she shouted, angling her head back towards the wall a little more, "I'm going to come _again_!"

"Christ, Lucy," Natsu grunted. He wanted to laugh at the situation, the two women having it out in such a way, but damn, she wouldn't let him come! " _We can't let them out-fuck us, Natsu. You've gotta hold it back!"_ she had said. Of course, that rule didn't apply to her, as she has already gotten off and was well on her way to a second.

"Little longer. I - _fuck_ \- I don't think Glynn can hold out much longer," Lucy whispered, her hands going up to tweak her nipples. "Oh, god, you feel so good," she breathed, letting Natsu know that she actually was enjoying herself, rather than her just acting this way to spite Poppy.

" _Glynn! Yes! Give me your cum!"_ A low groan sounded from the other room and Lucy's eyes brightened as she looked down at Natsu, then suddenly snapped them shut, her body stiffening and she whimpered. The dragon slayer grinned, having moved his hand to pinch at her clit.

"N-no, Natsu… W-we need -"

"Sorry, Luce, but you've already won and I'm not letting you torture me anymore," he said with a devilish grin. She cried out, throwing her head back as her hips faltered, but he kept her moving forcefully with his other hand pressed against her lower back, grinding her hard against him.

"N-Natsu!" she screamed, her whole body stiffening, her back going rigid. She let out a shuddering cry, her nails digging into his chest sharply. Natsu threw his head back into the pillows with a low groan as he came with her, finally being met with sweet, sweet release. He slumped back into the bed, finally sated, and felt Lucy collapse sideways to the bed after pulling off of him.

* * *

If last night was a match between Lucy and Poppy, then tonight it was certainly between Natsu and Glynn on who could bring their woman the most pleasure.

Their quest was uneventful, and they were still having trouble with finding who exactly was vandalizing the rooms, but they were able to deduce that the culprits resided in the hotel and on the same floor as Natsu and Lucy. Unfortunately, since Natsu did not know what scent he needed to be looking for, he couldn't sniff them out.

And right now, he was far too busy fucking his blonde haired beauty against the wall to even worry about anything else.

"N-Natsu, I c-can't…"

"Let it out, Lucy. I wanna feel you tighten around me again," Natsu growled into her ear. He was definitely prepared to hold out for longer periods of time tonight, resorting to going down on her whenever he was recovering from his previous climax. Lucy, however, was not prepared for the amount of times he was going to be making her come, and he wasn't holding back anything tonight.

The wall behind Lucy shook from the impact of Natsu's thrusts, and even more so when they heard a body being slammed against it from the other side, Glynn undoubtedly trying to match Natsu.

" _Oh, Glynn! You make my pussy feel so good!"_ Poppy whined, and Natsu grinned deviously, pulling his face away from Lucy's neck to look at her. Her face was flushed, mouth hanging open slightly, eyes glazed over, and her hair was an absolute mess. She looked gorgeous, and unlike Poppy, none of her words or sounds were forced. Natsu knew how to please his woman and make her honest with how he makes her feel.

Speaking of, Lucy's nails began to dig into his shoulders, a biting pain that fueled Natsu's thrusts further, and she cried out, her legs clenching around his waist and her heels digging into his back. Natsu groaned as she tightened around him again, the feeling nearly making his eyes roll back.

When her climax came down, Lucy let out a soft sob, her head falling against his shoulder, whimpering his name weakly. Natsu grinned, mentally adding another tally to his scoreboard. How many was that now? Six? No, seven. Definitely more than Glynn and Poppy, so that's all that mattered. (But it was definitely seven so suck it, Glynn.)

"N-Natsu," came Lucy's soft voice.

"Can you give me one more?" He felt her head shake softly. "Come on now, Luce. I never pegged you as the type to give up."

"Shut up," she whimpered, gasping softly when he picked up the pace, thrusting deep and hard within her. He moved a hand between their bodies and pressed his fingers to her clit. She jumped, feeling how sensitive it was at the moment, but he was determined to bring her to number eight. However, rather than rubbing at her, he gathered up their slick arousal and brought his hand behind her and she just knew what he was going to do long before he pressed his finger through that tight ring of muscle.

Natsu learned that Lucy loved the pressure-like feeling, and while they have not yet gone the whole way with it, he definitely hopes to in the future. It just always slips their mind when they get into the moment, as they aren't typically planned out for any certain time.

Lucy let out a soft cry when he stretched her further with a second finger, thrusting them in a pattern opposite of his hips. Already her walls began to flutter around him.

"I - Natsu, I c-can't… It's too much."

"Yes you can, Luce," Natsu grunted, "Just one more time. Give me one more, sweetheart. Squeeze my cock and let me know just how much you love being fucked by me. Let me know how much you love having your holes filled with my cock and fingers."

Lucy's head fell back against the wall, using it for support, and looked at him with hazy, hooded eyes. Yes, she loved the way he felt inside of her. It was almost addicting, and it would worry Lucy with how addicting it truly was, but it all felt _so fucking good_. Natsu delivered a hard thrust deep against her insides and she arched her back, pressing her breasts against his chest and crying out with a rough tone.

"One more. You're almost there," Natsu said, leaning in to bite down hard on her shoulder.

And that did it. She let out another cry, clenching around him and closing her eyes tightly. Natsu thrust a few more times, helping her ride out her orgasm before succumbing to his own, his knees buckling, but he managed to hold himself up as his climax tore through him.

"N-no more," Lucy whimpered after falling against him.

"I'm afraid that's it for tonight," he said with a chuckle, carrying her to her bed and laying her down carefully. She sank into the mattress and pillows with a pleased and sated sigh, eyes falling closed. He walked back to his own bed and collapsed into it, exhaustion finally catching up to him. They'd been at it for a few hours at least, and he was honestly glad the other room had quieted down (he wasn't sure when that happened, but those two were the least of his worries) so he could sleep in quiet.

By the end of the week, Natsu and Lucy had found the ones vandalizing the rooms once they began to use paint to splatter over the walls and bedding, Natsu tracking the scent and pinning the crime to none other than Glynn and Poppy, who also happened to also be using the paint for… other activities.

The look on Natsu's face when the culprits were taken into custody was almost a little _too_ smug.

(And it was all worth the awkward encounters with staff telling them with bright red faces that there had been noise complaints.)


	8. Friendly Suggestions

**Once again, I thank all of your for your reviews and feedback! I love it so much! Hearing from you guys really feeds my motivation to give you more of these two!**

 **As promised (but not requested), the plot is returning - or, at least, finally showing up. Don't hate me, though! This story isn't over yet!**

* * *

"Come on, Lucy, I think it's time to really try to get into the dating game."

"Try? Do you guys think I haven't been _trying_?" Lucy asked incredulously. The girls at the table just shrugged and mumbled, not making direct eye contact with the blonde. Lucy sighed and picked up her water, taking a drink of it.

"What about Natsu? I mean, it's been, what, about four months since you guys slept together that one time? I'm sure that -" Levy said, but Lucy shook her head quickly, nearly choking on her water.

"No… Um…" _What am I supposed to say? 'No, sorry, I don't want to ruin the friendship we have, but, get this, we're actually still sleeping together!' Yeah. Right._ "We finally got past what happened and are moving on from it. I don't want to compromise our… friendship."

"You won't even give it a chance? I know he's not the brightest, but you two already care for each other quite a bit," Erza said.

"Yeah, as _friends_. Like I said, I don't want to risk anything," Lucy said, casting her eyes downward. She really hated keeping such a big secret from her friends, but if she told them, things would be blown out of proportion, word would get out, and eventually, _everyone_ would know that she and Natsu were, well, fuck buddies. But… has it really already been four months that they were sleeping together? Well, it's like they say - time flies when you're having fun.

"You won't get far in life without taking risks," Erza said, and damn, Lucy knew she was right.

"I know, and I do take risks, but this isn't one I want to take right now. Natsu and I are friends. Great friends, actually."

"Okay, so not Natsu," Juvia said, and Lucy wanted to grab her in a tight hug and thank her repeatedly for getting off the Natsu-topic. "But Juvia will kill you if you go after her Gray."

"I'm not interested in him!"

"Of the years you've been here you've met so many new people. Surely _one_ of them has caught your interest," Levy said.

"Any of the guys here, perhaps? Freed?" Mira added. She had not initially heard about her and Natsu, but she somehow had her ways of finding things out. This happened to be one of the things.

"Um… He's a little… strange. Plus I don't know if I could go on dates and listen to him talk about how much he idolizes Laxus. Really, though, I couldn't date any of the guys here. It would just be too weird, especially if we were to break up," Lucy said.

"So someone from another guild..." Levy said, tapping her chin in thought.

* * *

Natsu's jaw clenched so hard it was a wonder his teeth didn't crack against each other. It's not like he was _trying_ to eavesdrop on the conversation all of the girls were having… It's just that for some reason now all of his senses were heightened when it came to Lucy and he wasn't sure why, so he couldn't exactly drown the conversation out even if he wanted to.

Natsu glanced up and over at the women sitting at another table, only to make direct eye contact with Cana's sharp, violet eyes. He swallowed thickly and looked away, quickly trying to engage in a conversation with Gray to appear as though he wasn't eavesdropping.

"I know," he heard Cana say when she turned back to the ladies, "how about about Hibiki?" Natsu promptly choked on the piece of bread he had just eaten, quickly trying to wash it down with the mug sitting in front of Gajeel, who, luckily, was turned away for the time being. But when he turned back to a mug empty of beer, he cast a dark glare at the fire dragon slayer.

"Hibiki? No way, all of those men from Blue Pegasus are total flirts. I don't know if I'd be able to trust him to be loyal," Lucy said.

"I'm sure that when he wants to settle down, he can. Maybe it's worth a shot?" Levy suggested with a shrug.

"Besides, he's pretty great in bed," Cana said, and Natsu saw her wink at Lucy. He didn't realize his hands were burning the table until Gray shouted at him and stopped the flames from spreading with ice.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted, her face burning bright red. "How would you even know that?"

"Grand Magic Games," was all she said with a shrug, taking a drink. "He's _very_ attentive to a woman's needs."

"Still… I don't know. I'm okay with how things are right now," she said.

"One date," Cana said. "See how it goes. And if the date doesn't go well, you can still fall back on a night of sex. It's a win-win situation, if you ask me."

"Well…" Lucy said thoughtfully, then remained silent for a moment, and it was all Natsu needed.

"I just remembered something I needed to do," he muttered to the two men who were paying him no mind anyway, then abruptly stood from the table and stormed out of Fairy Tail, not caring how loud the door slammed behind him.

Lucy had jumped at the sound, turning around. The table she knew Natsu was sitting at was now empty of him, only leaving Gajeel and Gray, who didn't really seem phased.

 _Where did he run off to?_

* * *

"W-was it really worth causing such a scene for this?"

"Are you really asking me that?" Lucy let out a breathy laugh at his response, leaning back to place her hands on Natsu's thighs as she rolled her hips on top of his, moaning at the feeling of him penetrating so deeply within her.

"All I'm - _fuck_ \- saying is that you raised a few eyebrows."

"I'm sure I'd have raised more than a few if I stood up and told everyone that I was gonna be waiting for you at your place so we could fuck," Natsu grunted, his head falling back against the pillows of her bed, his eyes dragging up her body. He was gripping her hips, dragging her back and forth over his cock as she also rose and fell on him.

His hands were rougher than they had been in a while as they slid up her body and grabbed onto her breasts, and it sent relief through Lucy. She had scolded him the last few times for being too soft on her, and once it even sent the two into an argument (one that _didn't_ end in sex). Natsu got dressed and said he wasn't feeling quite himself, and left. Lucy chalked it up to exhaustion, as they had just gotten back from a tedious quest.

"It still wasn't quite like you to leave like that."

"Guess I just wanted to leave you to your date-planning," Natsu said through his teeth. Lucy's eyes widened and she straightened, her hands flying to her mouth as she flushed bright red.

"Oh my god, you heard that?"

"Not like I could help it."

"The girls, uh... seem to think I need a boyfriend..."

"And Hibiki's the answer?" Her face flushed further.

"Why are we even having this conversation?"

"I'm a curious guy," Natus said with a shrug, then thrust upwards when she wasn't moving as much as she had been.

"C-Cana thinks it is, but I'm not so sure. I'm f-fine with how things are right now."

"Probably cause you got a giant dick in you."

"Oh, shut up," Lucy said with a roll of her eyes, placing her hands on his chest and moving harder against him. He groaned, and she was pleased with the response. Natsu then twist his hips and flipped them over, a yelp sounding from Lucy. When she landed on her back, she stared up at him with wide eyes that soon narrowed, and she slapped his bicep.

"Don't do that! You scared the shit out of m- _ahh!_ " Lucy threw her head back against the pillows when he began thrusting into her at an unforgiving pace, his hands still grasping at her breasts. He leaned down to her ear and bit at her earlobe.

"You think a pretty boy like that will be able to fuck you like this?" he growled, giving a hard pinch to her nipple. Lucy gasped, her back arching in pleasure, but her eyes narrowed at him and how seemingly possessive he had become. "You think he can give it to you hard and dirty the way you like it?"

"That doesn't matter," Lucy snapped, her nails digging into his back.

"Just answer the question, sweetheart."

"I'm not -" Natsu pulled back to look at her face and grabbed her jaw in a tight grasp.

"Humor me," he growled through clenched teeth, then crashed his lips to hers in a rough kiss that melted Lucy to the core, her eyes falling closed. Natsu didn't linger, though, and pulled his mouth from hers.

"No!" Lucy gasped immediately after he had pulled away, her eyes closed tight as her back arched, breasts pressing against his chest. Natsu moved harder against her.

"No _what_?"

"N-no, he couldn't! _Fuck_ , I'm gonna cum!" A feral noise sounded from Natsu's throat and he buried his face in her neck, gripping at the sheets on either side of her as he moved faster and harder, seemingly no longer in control of his body; overcome with an animalistic desire to claim the woman below him and make her scream his name.

And scream she did, though it wasn't exactly coherent enough to be his name, but he knew it was implied, and she clenched tightly around him as she came undone. Natsu wasn't slowing down, though, and kept at his uncontrolled pace, unable to register the sound of the bed scraping against the floor with each powerful thrust that shifted the structure.

Finally, Natsu was nearing the end and he bit down hard behind her ear, causing her to cry out again. He buried himself within her to the hilt, and released all he had, then fell over her, but was there for only a moment before he pulled himself up and got off her bed, straightening his clothes.

Lucy raised a hand to where he had bit her, touching the tender area and propping herself up on her elbow to look at him. He met her eyes only for a brief moment, then turned away, leaving her apartment without another word.

 _What the hell was that all about?_ Where she normally preferred for the two of them to part shortly after their coupling, there was just something off about this time. Natsu seemed… different. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. He was rough with her, yes, but it wasn't the first time. He also had a thing about marking her, but normally did it below the collar. And while she could easily hide this mark with her hair, it, again, just seemed _different_.

Then there was that look in his eyes that she couldn't identify. Pain? Anger? Indifference?

 _Doesn't matter. Why am I even bothering to look into it?_ Lucy stood and went into the bathroom to clean herself up before slipping beneath her covers and turning to face the window, looking out into the darkening sky before letting the exhaustion settle in.

* * *

A week later and Natsu was still trying to figure out what the hell happened to him the last time he and Lucy were together. It was like some weird, out-of-body experience and he knew that he wouldn't have been able to control himself even if he wanted to. It was like some strange, all-consuming desire to just take Lucy and use her for his own pleasure.

He didn't exactly like the thought of that - using her for his personal gain in such a way. Though, she certainly seemed to enjoy it, even if the memory of it all was somewhat foggy to his lucid mind.

Was it jealousy? Yeah, he hated the idea of Lucy being with some other guy, but he was normally so much better at keeping his feelings at bay if need be, or masking them with something else. In that moment, though, it was like everything broke free, and he had no way of stopping it.

Natsu shook his head. It shouldn't matter, though. He and Lucy had sex, and he left - as per their agreement. It would happen again and again until…

 _Until what? We get tired of each other? We find someone else?_ A sickening feeling settled in his gut. He didn't like that idea, either. _Though, Lucy's made it pretty clear she wants nothing more from me than sex and a friendship. Right. That won't make things difficult at all._

Almost five months ago, he thought that entering into this agreement with her was the best idea he had ever had. Now, though, he was hating himself for it. He'd rather not have had her any more than those three times than to have her and lose her all at the same time.

"Natsu! Great job on the mission! It's been a while since we fought together," someone said, tearing Natsu from his thoughts, and he turned to see Macao grinning at him. Natsu flashed him his signature smile.

"Yeah! It was a nice refresher!" Lately, Makarov had decided to have a little fun and assign a few wizards to a mission at his choosing, or their volunteering. The rule was that, for the missions he chose, you couldn't fight with someone who you had already formed a team with. Makarov explained that this was to help people become familiar with others and their magic, so that if they were ever caught in a situation with people they didn't normally fight with, they would still have somewhat of a strategy on how to fight the threat together.

And so, few days ago, Natsu, Macao, and Evergreen were singled out for a mission dealing with some bandits that had been harrassing the villagers in a nearby town, and the three had managed to find them and take them down within three days. It wouldn't have taken nearly that long if he were with his regular team, but this was exactly Makarov's point.

Macao waved at him before disappearing inside the guild hall, but Natsu didn't follow; instead he continued walking, hoping to ease his mind a little.

What happened the other night didn't leave Natsu and Lucy on bad terms, and the two were teasing each other the very next day - like always, as though nothing was going on between them. Right now, he wanted to see her, though not for the reasons of their agreement. He liked having her friendship and being near her, teasing and talking like they normally did. It just sounded nice and comforting right now.

And it wasn't long before he picked up her scent, a smile crossing his lips as he began to follow it further into town. Soon enough, he even picked up the sound of her laughter, following it to Magnolia's market area.

In hindsight, Natsu realized he should have focused more on the surrounding scents and voices. Perhaps it could have prepared him for what was around the corner he was turning.

There Lucy stood, a smile on her lips and a laugh on her tongue, her chocolate eyes twinkling as she stared up at the person currently handing her a rose in a very theatrical manner.

Hibiki Lates.

Immediately, Natsu wanted to brush it off as a random encounter, but really, what would someone from Blue Pegasus be doing here? Surely he'd have heard if there were anything going on that Magnolia needed them _and_ Fairy Tail for.

And Lucy doesn't just curl her hair in loose waves and dress herself up in that black and white dress of hers just for a casual outing.

Lucy had taken Cana's advice, after all.

* * *

 **Like I said, don't hate me! I needed to throw in a little something-something to give this story a side of plot with the porn! (Also, why Hibiki? Idk. Blame Cana). Let me know what you guys think (unless you're gonna yell at me, cause I know I did a dirty with this chapter)! Love you all!**


	9. Bitter Words

**Thank you all so much who have given me feedback! Nothing makes me happier than reading your reviews! I look forward to them each time I post a new chapter! You are all so sweet and I am very happy that you enjoy reading this fic!**

 **The end is near, everyone! Two more chapters! It's bittersweet, but all good things must come to an end, unfortunately. But I wouldn't be here without you guys, so thank you so much!**

 **I'm just gonna go ahead and apologize for how awful this chapter is. I feel like it turned to shit after writing it...**

 **But I hope you enjoy, nonetheless! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Lucy smelt faintly of perfume - the kind she didn't wear often. Natsu noticed that she only wore that particular kind for special occasions, such as when they were meeting someone important, or taking a more formal job request.

Something within Natsu burned white hot as the scent filled his nose - the scent that was also mixed with the distant smell of a certain _someone_.

Lucy had returned to the guild after her _date_ the next day and she had the gall to act as though nothing happened and welcomed him back from his mission. Even so, like any other time, one thing led to another and she and Natsu were subtly teasing each other before they both made their way back to her apartment and landed on her bed in a tangle of limbs.

"N-Natsu," Lucy whimpered beneath him, fisting her hands in the sheets as she arched her back. The dragon slayer groaned and pushed her chest down against the duvet as he slammed into her from behind, two fingers pressed deep within her ass to fill her completely.

After he found her with Hibiki, Natsu quickly went back to the guild and decided to wait things out. Lucy didn't return that day, and Natsu began to wonder if she really had gone home with him. He still wondered...

Natsu growled and mentally slapped himself. No, Lucy would never do that. She wasn't that kind of girl - and if she had slept with the guy, she would be here now.

That didn't keep the anger inside of him at bay, though - the anger that boiled and turned into a blinding heat of possessiveness that he couldn't control. He looked down and saw the mark behind her ear that he had left the last time and the sight drove his hips harder and faster against her own.

Lucy wasn't his, was she? He liked to have thought so for the past several months, even if she wouldn't let him be more than a friend and less than a fuck buddy. Even so, she was still only with him. No one else.

Now that may all be ending.

And if it was, then he'd be damned if he left any part of her go unclaimed by him.

Natsu pulled out, and Lucy gave a cry of protest. When she turned around to glare at him, he fist his hand in her hair, and this time she cried out in pleasure. The fingers that were once inside her were replaced by something much larger nudging at her and she gasped, eyes going wide. He was unmoving, as though he were waiting, and Lucy whimpered out a breathy ' _yes_.'

Of all the times they had spent together, this is the one thing they had not gone all the way with, no matter how much the two of them wanted to. Why? They weren't sure, but it was finally happening and Lucy felt the desire in her gut grow further.

Slowly, he pressed in, and the both of them let out throaty groans and curses. Natsu released her hair and her head fell forward into the pillows, using it to muffle a loud cry as he completely sheathed himself within her.

"Fucking _fuck_ , Luce," Natsu growled through clenched teeth. Tight, silky walls fluttered around him as he stretched her and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stay still like that or shove her down more and take her hard and fast.

Slowly, he pulled out and pressed back in, and the reaction of the two mages were the same, but Lucy wanted more.

"Take me," she breathed, brown eyes briefly meeting his own before falling closed. Natsu groaned and gripped at her hips and repeated his motions, gradually picking up the pace until he slid in and out of her tight heat smoothly.

Gods, she was squeezing him so tight and it was a wonder he was able to hold out, but slowly, he felt that possessive desire grow and he couldn't push it back. It consumed him and his pace grew faster and rougher, reveling in each little cry that escaped her sweet lips.

Lucy tightened around him as she came, but he was nowhere near done. At least, that's what the voice in his head growled at him. He had to keep going - he had to brand himself on her mind and memory so that she would think of _him_ whenever she was with someone else.

Natsu bent forward and pressed his chest to her back as he ground his hips against her. Lucy whimpered, arching against him, and the dragon slayer dragged his tongue along the mark behind her ear, reminding her that it was there and _he_ was the one who put it there. Reaching around, Natsu stroked her neglected core with two fingers before plunging them inside, squeezing in a third soon after.

"N-Natsu!" Lucy shouted, clutching more tightly at the bedding. His movements were rough, hips thrusting forward each time his fingers pulled out a little, and it wasn't long before she was clenching around him again, screaming out incoherent words. Natsu's vision began to blur and he clenched his jaw, reaching out to fist his hand in her hair to pull her head back to look at him. She forced her eyes open, looking into those impossibly dark irises with pupils blown wide. If she could think coherently, she would be concerned about how angry his eyes looked, but she couldn't think at all. Her body was going limp with exhaustion and everything felt _so damn good_ and she almost didn't want it all to end.

A low, feral growl sounded from the man above her and she saw the way his sharp canines glinted in the light shining in through her window - was it sunlight or moonlight? She couldn't remember right now - and if she didn't trust Natsu as much as she did, she might have felt a little afraid.

He released her hair, her head falling back into the pillows, and pulled his fingers from her to instead grab her hips roughly and slam into her even _harder_ , pulling her back against him to meet his thrusts with a force that had the bedframe shaking once again. She could _just_ register the sound of glass objects rattling in their place on top of her dresser across the room.

Natsu suddenly pushed her completely down against the bed, hips flush against the duvet, and he gave a final hard thrust before stilling and releasing another low growl. His hot seed filled her to the brim and Lucy swore she could actually _feel_ it burning within her.

Once he came down, Natsu pulled out of her and got off the bed, finding his discarded clothing and pulling everything on as though he were on autopilot.

"Natsu?"

"What?" Natsu grunted out as he searched for his vest.

"I… what's the hurry?"

"Just leaving. It's what we do, you know that." He wasn't paying attention to her as she got out of bed and found an oversized t-shirt to pull over herself. She wobbled a little, limbs weak from the satisfying treatment she just received, but she was determined to talk to him, even if all she wanted to do was curl up under her blanket and sleep.

"Yeah, but… I mean, you can sit here and talk, if you want." Her voice was soft, as though she were hesitant. And she was. He seemed so on edge the past couple of times they were together and it wasn't like him.

Natsu spun on his heel to face her, fire in his eyes. Lucy jumped.

"Talk? You want to _talk_?" he bit out. "Any other time I tried to talk to you the past two months you made excuses for why one of us should leave, and now you want to _talk_?"

"Yeah, I wanna know what the hell is up with you!" Lucy shouted, feeling her anger start to rise. She was suddenly wide awake. "Even if we leave after we have sex, we still talk a _little_ bit! But now you won't even look at me when we're done!"

"Well, I just want to make sure I'm gone in case your boyfriend stops by," Natsu said in a low voice.

"Boyfriend? What the hell are you…" Realization dawned. He knows about Hibiki? Even so… "Hibiki isn't my boyfriend, you idiot!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess you're just that friendly with every guy you come to pass - even dressing up all nice for him."

"Were you _spying_ on me?"

"Don't flatter yourself, sweetheart. I just happened to see you. When were you gonna tell me? Or were you not going to at all? You wanted to have both of us, right? Keep me for your bedroom desires and him for everything else? Or maybe you wanted to have your own little male harem? Why don't you get all of Blue Pegasus in on your plan! Maybe even Quatro Cerberus - they seem like a pretty willing group of men!" Natsu's words were like venom and he knew what he was saying shouldn't be said. He knew it wasn't true, but no matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't stop. That is, until his head snapped to the side and hot pain flared in his cheek. He looked to Lucy again who looked more pissed off than he had ever seen before, glaring at him as she stood in the follow-through motion of her slap. She lowered her hand and pointed a dangerous finger at him.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to me like that again," Lucy hissed, jaw clenched tightly. In the back of his mind, Natsu knew he should stand down, maybe even apologize, but he didn't. "I went out with Hibiki to get the girls off my back about dating. I told him that when he came to pick me up, and he said he'd help me. Yeah, I dressed up because I was playing the part! If I didn't go out with him, the girls would have begun to suspect that something was going on between you and me."

"And what the hell is so bad about that?" Natsu shouted, throwing his arms up and letting them fall to his sides again. "Do I embarrass you? Am I only good for sex? Why the fuck are you so afraid of being with me?" Lucy opened her mouth, but Natsu kept talking. He was going to lay it all out. "You walk around every day afraid to touch me because you think someone is going to suspect something, and I'm stuck here feeling like a fucking idiot because I _want_ to touch you; I want be next to you and I can't stop thinking about you! I love you, Lucy, and every goddamn time I try to express it, you kick me out and push me away!"

Lucy's eyes were wide with shock, her mouth open. Natsu was panting, eyes still blazing, but she saw a flash of hurt in them. Slowly she shook her head, holding one hand out and taking a step back.

"No. No, Natsu, you can't say that. You don't have the _right_ to say that!"

"The hell I do! What makes you think I don't?" And now she was telling him that he didn't know his feelings? His nails were sharpening, digging into his palms as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Because this was your idea! _You_ came to _me_ and said you wanted to keep doing this - as _friends_! You didn't ask me out. You didn't tell me you wanted to be something more. You -"

"Oh, _I'm sorry_ ," the dragon slayer spat out, "how foolish of me! Of course, right after fucking a couple times, I should have told you 'hey, Lucy, wanna go out?' Like you wouldn't have kicked me across town! You would have taken it the wrong way and never have spoken to me again!"

"Then why are you saying this now?"

"Because it's been five fucking months! I can't do it anymore, Lucy!"

"That's not my fault! _You_ wanted to keep this up! Yeah, I agreed to it, but you brought it up! You don't get to tell me you love me! You don't get to want more!"

"So you just planned on fucking me until you found someone else? Was I never going to be a possibility to you?" Lucy said nothing and Natsu let out a bitter laugh, casting his eyes at the ceiling and shaking his head as she continued to glare at him. He waved her off. "Okay, yeah, I should go."

"Why, before you _fuck me_?" Lucy's voice was mocking and acidic. It _is_ how almost all of their arguments ended. However, Natsu's eyes turned cold and his voice was eerily low.

"No, before I say something I can't take back." Lucy's eyes widened - what could he, Natsu Dragneel, possibly say that was so _awful_ that he would _consciously_ regret saying it at all? - and he turned to leave. Just before he left, he turned back to her. "And I'm right. You _are_ afraid."

And just like that, he was gone.

* * *

Two days had gone by since Natsu had last spoken to Lucy in her apartment. He'd seen her around, but they did not meet each others eyes and kept a great distance between the both of them. They both must have looked pretty pissed off, because nobody in the guild commented on the strange behavior.

Natsu lift a mug of ale to his mouth and kept his attention on Makarov on the stage - he felt Lucy's eyes on him once and he didn't want her to catch him looking at her - and discussing the next mission he was assigning people to go on.

Natsu hadn't been paying attention to the details of it and, for the first time, he hoped he wouldn't have to go. He wasn't up for it unless he could destroy everything in sight. Besides, after just returning from a mission, Makarov wasn't likely to pick him again soon, anyway.

Already Makarov had chosen Laki and Nab - yes, _Nab_. Bixlow had volunteered, saying he needed the money. The master's eyes scanned the crowd, tapping a finger to his chin as he searched for a fourth and final mage.

"I'll go, too!" Many eyes widened at the shout that was a little too loud for the moment, and the one who shouted knew it, flushing at the outburst.

Natsu didn't even need to look - of course, the voice gave it away, but even if she hadn't spoken, he knew Lucy had been the one to volunteer.

Makarov nodded and said that would be fine, then went on about the mission. They would be leaving early in the morning, and the mission should take about a week, maybe less.

That was two weeks ago.

Mages were posted around Magnolia to keep an eye out for the dragon slayer. Yeah, he was on house arrest - or more, _guild_ arrest. After they'd been gone for over a week, Natsu began to get restless and demanded a search team be sent out, and if not, he'd go himself. However, Makarov refused to allow it. It wasn't an overly difficult mission, but even so, it was a group of mages who never exactly worked together before. It was expected that it may take a little more time. After all, Natsu's mission shouldn't have taken much time at all, but ended up lasting a few days.

But that didn't mean he wasn't worried. And it was driving him crazy that he was being watched so closely, as everyone knew the Natsu would run off in search of them any chance he got. For the first week, that's what he tried to do, but always ended up caught and dragged back to the guild. It irritated him to no end that he was the only one this worried.

For now, he had exhausted himself and finally became fully aware of the fact that he wasn't going to get very far if he tried to run off. So, he sat at the river running next to his home, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at the water.

His ears twitched at the sound of distant footsteps slowly growing closer.

"I'm allowed to sit at my own home, aren't I?" he growled.

"Juvia isn't here to watch over you." Natsu straightened and turned to see the water mage walking to him, clutching a book to her chest. She offered a small smile.

"Sorry," he muttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Juvia was worried about you," Juvia said, kneeling next to him. Natsu scoffed.

"What for? I'm fine." He felt a little bad about being cold to her - she was a great friend and an even better training partner (fire and ice is one thing, but fire and water? Sign him up for the challenge any day). The two got along exceptionally well, much to the surprise of many Fairy Tail members.

"Juvia… well, she knows." He had been watching the river again, but at her comment, he turned his head so quickly it was a wonder he didn't get whiplash.

"You know what?"

"About your feelings for Lucy."

"I don't -" Juvia was giving him a pointed look, and he stopped talking, turning his glare back to the water. "What makes you think I have feelings for her?"

"You hide it well, but Juvia has become quite acclimated to romantic feelings since joining Fairy Tail." There was a twinge of pride in her voice, but Natsu let out a bitter laugh.

"Yeah, it sure is doing a lot of good for ya." The moment the words left his mouth he instantly regretted them, looking to the woman with wide eyes. Juvia was looking down at her hands with a frown. "Shit, Juvia, I didn't mean that… _Fuck_ , I don't know what's getting into me."

"It's okay," Juvia said, looking up at him with a smile that made him feel like even more of an asshole. "Juvia isn't very successful right now, and she knows it."

"Yeah, but I didn't need to say that. It's not true. Don't listen to me, okay? I'm just… not myself right now."

"Juvia knows that, too," she said, holding the large, age-worn book out to him. He raised a brow, but took it. "This might be helpful to you."

"How so?" he mumbled as he idly flipped through the yellowed pages.

"Juvia has known Gajeel for a very long time, and because of that, she knows quite a bit about dragon slayers. When I first joined Phantom Lord, I wanted to know everything I needed about the magic of my guildmates. When I learned that Gajeel was a dragon slayer, I knew I had to look even further to find out everything. I wanted to know all about my guildmates' powers so I would know their weaknesses."

"You're a lot scarier than you let on," Natsu commented, and Juvia just smiled.

"Eventually Juvia came across this book that told her more about the dragon senses that a dragon slayer would take on. Hearing and smell aren't the only traits that get passed on." Natsu looked at her with his nose scrunched up.

"You aren't gonna tell me I'm going through a mating season or somethin', are ya?" Juvia flushed softly, but shook her head.

"Juvia isn't sure if it goes _that_ far. Just read it." She stood with a smile and made to leave, but Natsu reached up and grasped her wrist. Wide eyed, Juvia looked down at him.

"Thanks, and… again, I'm sorry." She tried to tell him that he didn't need to apologize, but he continued, standing up. "I don't know if this makes up for it, but I'll tell you that… well, just give Gray some time, okay? He may act like he doesn't care for you, but it's a stupid act he's struggling to keep up. So keep doing what you're doing. My guess is he actually likes you doting over him."

A laugh sounded from the water mage, and it managed to lighten Natsu's mood, if only a little. She smiled warmly at him.

"Juvia knows she's getting through to him," she said with a wink. "She is still willing to give him all the time in the world."

Natsu watched her leave and he truly wished he had her patience. How could she appear so crazy to some people (not him, though - he thought she was pretty great how she was), but really be so wise? He looked down at the book and remembered what she said about learning weaknesses. _Not to mention scary and clever_.

* * *

Natsu was restless as ever. Makarov continued to tell him to have faith in his guildmates and to trust that they will finish the job and return soon. However, even _he_ sounded a little uncertain.

 _She's fine. They all are,_ he kept telling himself as his leg bounced beneath the table at which he sat. To distract himself, he turned to the book Juvia had given him the week before.

He was still a little confused about the possessiveness he had felt the previous two times he had been with Lucy, but understood that it now came from his dragon instincts. He found the whole thing to be incredibly strange. Why didn't Igneel tell him about all of this? Well… perhaps he did, but Natsu may not have been paying attention.

That, or Igneel didn't think he was ready for such a talk. After all, it dealt with sex and mates.

Yeah. Mates.

 _This is so fucking weird. I'm not an actual dragon!_

Still, the book said that just because he had certain traits he learned for his magic - the sense of smell and hearing - there were still actual dragon-like traits that transferred with the others, and that included, well… mates.

That didn't mean it was as intense as an actual dragon. He wasn't bound to Lucy for life now that they had slept together (though, he'd like to be) and was free to do as he pleased with his love life, but the possession and jealousy he would originally feel without the sense of a dragon because of Lucy's little _date_ was now doubled. Or tripled. Really, it was just intensified by a great deal, from what he understood.

That explained his odd need to claim her the way he wanted to, and why he felt like he couldn't control himself. Still, it was weird.

But it was the least of his worries right now, and the book wasn't distracting him well enough. He slammed it shut and stood.

"That's it! I can't just sit around while they're out there! It's been three weeks, gramps! Three _fucking_ weeks!" The entire guild was shocked by his sudden outburst, some even flinching in fear.

"Natsu," Makarov began dangerously.

"No! None of us know what could be happening to them right now. A week and a half was fine, but three? Something ain't right, and I'm not gonna wait around until their bodies are found!" He made his way to the doors, but was stopped by Makarov's large hand hitting him, and he flew back against the stage.

Natsu was seething as he stood up, fists engulfed in flames.

"How can you just sit here and wait? We're family, and you're not concerned for them in the slightest!"

His mind was racing, and he kept trying to tell himself that they were okay - that _she_ was okay.

But images of her lying on the ground kept filling his mind of her drained of magic; drained of energy; drained of _life_ …

And the last things he had ever said to her were cruel and hateful.

 _I'm right. You_ _ **are**_ _afraid._

"I'm not sitting around anymore!" Natsu yelled as he charged at Makarov, who was standing large and in his way.

Just before he reached him, though, the guild doors swung open, revealing four silhouetted figures.

"This is why I only do solo jobs… or no jobs at all," came the voice of Nab. Natsu, now unfocused and staring at the door, fell to the ground with wide eyes, not even listening as Makarov explained that Warren was in contact with the missing group the entire time.

Supported on the shoulder of Laki was Lucy, looking a little worse for wear.

But _alive_.

* * *

 **I brotp Natsu and Juvia so hard. I really wanted to throw in a moment with them in here at some point. So I did. And it sucks. I'm sorry.**

 **Also, I wasn't sure if I wanted to slap Natsu in this chapter (for how he was acting in the beginning) or hug him because my poor boy is so in love and so in pain.**

 **Last thing, it's mentioned that they were sleeping together for 5 months, and in that time Natsu had tried to be more romantic, but Lucy wouldn't let him. I eventually ended up listening to a song I used to love and I feel like it portray's Natsu's emotions so perfectly.**

 **The song is _Clockwork by Easton Corbin_. The main verse really gets me every time.**

 **Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!**


	10. Make Up and Make Out

_I love you, Lucy, and every goddamn time I try to express it, you kick me out and push me away!_

 _You don't get to want more!_

Those words had enraged him far more than anything had in his entire life. His confession wasn't exactly the best, but he didn't expect her to tell him that he had no right to feel what he felt.

But she was alive. She was home. She was _alive_.

He thought his feelings would ebb away, but seeing her standing there after three weeks of being missing, his feelings hit him full force. He couldn't move. But Lucy could.

She pushed herself off of Laki and ran down the open aisle down the center of the guild hall - people parting to avoid being caught in her way. Next thing Natsu knew, he was being tackled to the ground, her arms wrapping around his neck and legs around his waist. Slowly, he brought himself to touch her, one hand going to her back and the other resting atop her head, feeling the soft hair he had so missed.

"Lucy -"

"Natsu," Lucy whimpered out. She was crying, body shaking with her sobs. "You were right. I was afraid. I'm sorry - I'm so sorry."

He wanted to tell her not to apologize, but he couldn't bring himself to speak. He buried his face in her neck and inhaled deeply.

 _Lucy…_

"I thought I'd never get to tell you - we… the mission - they showed up and we couldn't… we didn't know what to do, we couldn't fight them alone; they were too strong and - and I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said those things… I shouldn't have been so _afraid!_ "

"What?" Natsu finally found his voice, but it sounded broken even to his own ears. He moved his head back to look at her, but she kept her face buried in his neck. "Who showed up? What happened?"

"A dark guild. A big one. I - I don't remember their name, but they attacked and we - we fought but they were too strong and there were too many and it was so sudden that we…" Lucy clutched at his scarf, her knuckles turning white. His blood began to boil at what she was saying and he clutched her more tightly to his chest. "If Crime Sorcière hadn't shown up when they did we may not have made it."

Natsu looked up. Some mages were still watching them, but others were tending to the injured Fairy Tail members and also speaking to Jellal and Meredy who had accompanied the group back to the guild. He hadn't noticed them earlier, but to be fair, he hadn't noticed anyone or anything except Lucy.

Enraged flames began to build within him. He should have been there. This stupid mission shouldn't have happened without him. Once one week was up, a search party should have been sent out. Makarov should have allowed him to look for them, dammit! Dark guilds aren't something to be taken lightly - they don't play by the rules of magic. They don't care who they hurt.

And they hurt Lucy, and other Fairy Tail members.

They hurt the woman he loves and he wasn't there to do a damn thing about it.

A sharp hiss sounded in his ear and he was brought back to the world, only to find that he was digging his fingers into Lucy's hips in his anger. He quickly released her, moving his hands away as a curse fell from his lips.

"Sorry, I… I didn't mean to -"

"I know," Lucy said, finally pulling herself away. Natsu sat up with her and was able to observe her more closely.

She had a deep bruise beneath her left eye and a cut on her right cheek. Angry red marks crossed over her neck and down to her chest, as though she'd been scratched with dull claws and the welts hadn't quite healed yet. There were more scratches, cuts, and bruises on her arms and legs, and her body had its fair share of areas covered in dirt and dried blood.

But she was beautiful.

She was alive.

Lucy averted her brown eyes, her expression solemn.

"I… Natsu, we need to talk."

"Lucy -"

"No," she said, forcing herself to look at him. He saw pleading in those eyes and he couldn't protest even if he tried with all his might. "We _need_ to."

Natsu nodded and helped her stand.

"We should let Wendy fix you up first, though," he said, but Lucy shook her head and led him out to the back of the guild hall. Once outside, she took a deep, shaky breath, wringing her hands in front of her and still avoiding his gaze. She was nervous, but she wouldn't let him say they could do this later. It needed to be done now, and Natsu would be lying if he said he could wait any longer.

She was right. They needed to talk, but that didn't mean he wanted her to push herself. He was still pissed about the mission.

"Natsu," Lucy said. Her voice was soft, and his ears barely registered the sound. He looked to her, but she was looking at his chest, too worried to face him completely. "I… I had no right to say to you what I did that day… I was awful. I was afraid, but that's no excuse. We were angry, and you told me how you felt, but I…" She shook her head. Her words were rushed and she switched topics between apologizing and talking about why they fought in a jumbled mess, as though she were trying to say everything on her mind at once.

"Lucy," Natsu said, hushing the blonde. She quieted, knowing she was only making more of a mess of things in her nervous haste. "You… You don't have to apologize for getting mad at me. I said some shitty things that day and you had every right to be angry. I was a complete jerk."

"Natsu, you told me you loved me, and I -"

"It wasn't a good time to say it. It was in the heat of the moment and it came out because I was angry and…" He shook his head. "I shouldn't have said it. Yeah, what you said afterwards sucked, and it only pissed me off more, but I still shouldn't have said it. You're right - I wanted this. I shouldn't expect anything more than what we agreed on."

"But you should!" Lucy shouted, tears pricking her eyes. She was frustrated at herself for not being able to say exactly what she wanted to - she didn't know what that was, but she just wanted to explain everything. She didn't have the words, and she wanted to slap herself. She was a writer, and she was being absolutely awful with words right now. "It's not uncommon for someone to fall in love in one of these relationships. There's always one fool who catches feelings."

"I… Lucy, I loved you before this happened. When we slept together those first couple of times, I took it as my chance to get closer to you, but instead I fucked everything up and ended up only pushing you away. I didn't think about what would happen in the end when I couldn't hold back my feelings anymore. I was the fool in the arrangement."

"No… I was," Lucy said, casting her gaze downward again. Natsu furrowed his brows at her, watching as she took another deep breath. "I always found you attractive and kinda liked you for a while, but it was during our… _arrangement_ that I finally came to terms with my feelings. I think I began falling in love with you, and like you said, I was afraid. I was too scared. This was dangerous. I saw loving you as a danger and I needed to stop myself, but I couldn't."

"You… Loving me is dangerous?" His voice was raw and his chest hurt. He'd never meant to be the one to scare her with love.

Lucy looked up at him, brown eyes swimming with unshed tears.

"Natsu… without you, I'm nothing. No, please, don't say anything," Lucy said when Natsu opened his mouth. "Don't say it's not true, because it is. Had I never met you, I wouldn't be here - in Fairy Tail. I wouldn't have met all these amazing people. I wouldn't have all of the spirits that I have. I wouldn't have had all of the adventures or made all of my friends. I wouldn't be as strong as I am. Natsu, you're my best friend and you're the sole reason that I am standing here today as I am. The Lucy Heartfilia who is standing here right now is all in thanks to you, Natsu. And… and I'm terrified of losing you. You mean the world to me and if I lost you…" She choked, unable to say anything more. She didn't want to think about losing Natsu as a friend.

"Why would you lose me? Luce, I'm not going anywhere," Natsu said, taking a step forward and placing a hand on her arm. A shiver ran through her at the gentle touch.

"It's not about going anywhere, Natsu. If we… If we gave _us_ a try, and it didn't work out, I could lose you as a friend. It's almost always super awkward between friends if they dated, then broke up. I'm too afraid of risking that." Lucy shook her head. "But I was stupid. This arrangement we had - I don't know what I was thinking. Why did I think it would work? If anything, our relationship as friends could have been far worse when this all ended. I wasn't thinking. But even after that, I…"

"I would never break your heart," Natsu said, and Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes. He was standing close, and her breath caught as those onyx eyes stared into her own with warmth.

He knew what she was trying to say - what she didn't _know_ she wanted to say.

She was afraid of giving her heart to him, only to have it broken. She wanted to love him, but didn't want to lose his love and his friendship.

He knew, because he knew _her_.

"I would cherish you each and every day of our lives. Luce, there's no one else for me. You're the only one I've ever been this crazy about. You make me feel things that are so… weird. But a good weird. I love you, Lucy, and I would never stop being your friend. I won't let you get rid of me very easily. And don't give me all the credit for the person you've become. You did most of it yourself - ah, no, don't argue with me. And if you think our meeting has changed you, it has also certainly changed me. I'm more rational… er, slightly. I'm more aware of things and I… I'm just a better person." Her lower lip quivered. She wanted to smile. She wanted to cry.

She wanted… him.

"I'm so sorry, Natsu. I was stupid and afraid. I should have trusted you," she said shakily, tears falling down her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his chest. She just wanted to hold him.

She missed him. She needed him. And above all, she loved him.

"It shouldn't have taken a dark guild nearly killing us for me to realize I loved you, Natsu… I'm so sorry," she whispered. Natsu knew they could apologize to each other all day, and it needed to end, even if he needed to say it again. Instead, he just pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go back inside. Wendy needs to take a look at you."

* * *

After getting Lucy and the rest of the others as fixed up as they could be, as well as thanking Jellal and Meredy for their help before they went back to the rest of their guild, Natsu and Lucy made it back to her apartment.

Of course, that was after… everything. Once Lucy's major wounds were healed and was deemed well again, Natsu found himself unable to hold back. He'd kept eye contact with Lucy over Wendy's head and he finally snapped. He went forward and grabbed her, crashing his lips to hers in a kiss that Lucy eagerly responded to.

Wendy squeaked, others catcalled, but neither mage involved in the kiss cared. Especially Natsu. He fist his hand in her hair and kept her to him, tilting his head for a better angle. Perhaps he should slow things down. Perhaps he should have taken her to a more private area.

No. He needed her. Now. He needed to feel her lips on his, he needed to taste her.

Eventually he did break away and he looked down at her through lidded eyes.

"Shit, uh… You're probably tired after all the shit you've been through," he said, suddenly feeling awkward. He was worried he was moving too quickly (even though they had quite literally been fucking each other any chance they had for the past several months) and he wanted her to have the space she needed to recover from the mission.

Lucy nodded softly and stepped back, clearing her throat. The rest of the guild quickly turned their attention to other things as to not appear as though they were staring. The blonde turned to the door and took a deep breath, then turned back to Natsu with a warm smile that made Natsu's heart melt.

"Will you walk me home?"

* * *

The two had walked back to Lucy's apartment in relative silence, but the moment they reached the door they were all over each other. Neither had any intention of leaving it there.

They stumbled through the door, lips on lips, cheeks, jaws, necks - anywhere they could reach. They blindly stepped into her apartment, the both of them knowing the layout like the back of their hands and could avoid tripping over anything.

Natsu reached for a light he knew was on a nearby stand (he wanted to see all of her tonight), but his hand was met with air. He waved his hand around and leaned closer to the area.

Nothing.

"What happened to the lamp?"

"Broke," she said simply, undistracted from her own task at hand.

"It broke?"

"I threw it at the door after you left last month," she said, dragging her lips along his jaw. She had no intention of slowing down - she needed him desperately. However, Natsu stopped and lowered his head.

"Lucy… What I said that night -" Delicate fingers pressed against his lips and he met her warm, loving eyes.

"We both said things that night and we can't take it back. We were both angry and I was conflicted with my feelings. If anything, I should apologize to you. I was horrible. You… you told me you loved me and I…" She shook her head, casting her eyes downward. With a deep breath she looked up at him. "I can't say to just forget it. You're not the only one that wants to be forgiven. That whole time you obviously felt things for me and I was trying so hard to push you away but -"

"Luce, I will always forgive you. I get that you were scared. I was, too. We just… weren't on the same page. But fuck, I love you, Lucy, and I will for the rest of my life. That's all that I want to be important right now." Lucy's lower lip quivered and she placed her hands on either side of his face, unshed tears shimmering in her eyes.

"I love you, too, Natsu," she whispered, and crashed her lips to his. Natsu grunted and wrapped his arms around her waist, dragging her impossibly closer and they continued to stumble awkwardly into the apartment. However, Natsu swerved when they got close to the bed and she instead found herself being bent backwards over her table. Natsu's lips found her ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you on every surface of this apartment tonight, Luce. Better be prepared." Lucy bit her lip, shivering pleasurably.

"Better be able to keep that promise cause I'm holding you to it."

No sooner had the words left her lips that Natsu was tearing at her clothes, and she at his. His hand went between her legs but she pushed it away, instead using her own hand to toy at herself. Her eyes watched his face intently and took pleasure in the way his pupils blew wide, a groan falling from his mouth as he watched her nimble fingers spread herself and brush over her clit.

Eventually she removed her hand and used it to raise her top, quirking a brow as though to ask what he was waiting for.

"Fuck me already, Natsu," she purred, biting her lower lip. The dragon slayer groaned and was quick to please his woman, and himself. Fuck, he had missed her and he loved her and he needed her and - _fuck_.

And there they were. Together, completely.

Lucy's back arched and she threw her head back, reaching her arms out blindly to find him and wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down to her, his lips finding hers in a desperate lock. She whimpered into his mouth with every deep, inward thrust he gave. She felt so alive and like she was free falling down a blissful void that she never wanted to end.

She was in love with this man and she knew she would be for the rest of her life. She was stupid for trying to push him away for so long - it was _Natsu_ for crying out loud and she should know damn well by now that there was no getting rid of him.

They had gone about this all recklessly, but neither wanted it any other way.

* * *

"Oh my - _FUCK!_ Yes!"

"Yeah? You like that? Don't close your eyes - look at that. Look at yourself, Luce. Fuck, look how you take my cock. So fucking deep," Natsu murmured in her ear. He stood before her full-length mirror she had purchased at some point in their _relationship_. Her feet weren't on the ground. Instead, he held her up by tucking an arm beneath each of her legs at the insides of her knees as he thrust up into her, his chest pressed firmly to her back.

Lucy could only respond to him with a guttural moan, but she brought one of her hands down her body and used it to spread herself open further for Natsu's eyes. She managed to drag her eyes up to meet his in the mirror but saw that he was zeroed in right where she wanted him. He growled and his thrusts became harder and more ragged and Lucy could hardly hold her head up any further as yet another orgasm wracked through her body. How many was that tonight? What round is this? Shit, she didn't know, and truthfully, she didn't care. She was exhausted but she didn't want him to stop.

Natsu's movements stuttered and hot breath blew over her neck with a heavy groan as he came, burying himself deep within her.

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," he mumbled. "I love watching you cum on my cock. So fucking beautiful." Lucy hummed, smiling lazily as she felt herself go limp. Natsu pulled out of her and maneuvered her body to stand her on feet. She spun on her heels and looped her arms around his neck, reaching up to peck him on the lips.

"Mmm… quick nap, then we pick up where we left off?" she whispered. Natsu grinned.

"Sounds like a plan." He picked her up and carried her to the bed, lying her beneath the covers before crawling in after her. When she rolled and curled up to his side, Natsu swore he had died and gone to heaven.

"I love you," she said, kissing his jaw. That solidified it - he really must be dead. He released a heavy breath.

"I love you, too. Fuck, you don't know how great it is to hear you say that," he said, and she smiled, resting her head on his chest.

"I'll say it a thousand times more, but… can we sleep first?" Natsu couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, get your beauty rest. Mavis knows you need it," he teased, tickling at her side. Lucy giggled at the sensation but slapped his chest.

"Watch it, or you're sleeping on the floor." He just laughed and pulled her closer.

He really did love her, and he'd make sure she would never slip through his fingers again.

* * *

 **A/N: soooooo there it is! The final chapter! And might I just say... I am so sorry. Idk how many of you follow me on tumblr but I said there that I hadn't been writing because my motivation for the past several months were at a major low. I had many issues going on with random, intense leg pains. In the end (basically a month ago) we learned that I had a fractured vertebrae, spinal stenosis, and spondilolisthesis - something I would need back surgery to fix. I finally got it and am still recovering but I have been trying hard to get back into a writing mood, and I think I'm getting there. ANYWAY again, here it is! And again again, I am so sorry.**

 **Also I was gonna end this at the 2nd to last page break but I realize I kinda didn't do much with sex and I was wanting mirror sex at 2 am, so I did it. Let me know what you think! I don't wanna get hopes up but there's a chance for a possible bonus chapter, but don't hold me to it! I can't promise when it will ever get done. I love you all so much and it really means the world to me that this story got so popular. I never would have expected this sort of turnout for one of my own fics and I can't explain how warmed my heart is. You have been there every step of the way for me and I am so very thankful. You are all so kind and I don't deserve all of this. Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much! I really hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. I'll probably post something for you all on tumblr about how amazed I am and I'm sure yall won't care cause it's not really much to you but I really mean it when I say I'm thankful for you all. It's been a wild ride and I am so happy to have gotten this chance to write for you all and to meet people out of it like I did. Anyway! I should stop before the author's note turns out longer than the chapter. My tumblr is Preussenlieds ("s" included) if you care to check that out at all!**

 **Once again I love you all and thank you so, so, so much! You all mean the world to me!**


End file.
